


Под парусами «Каммористы»

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«— Я и впрямь не моряк, — засмеялся Алва, — и понятия не имею, что делать с этими вашими галсами и узлами. Вот абордаж — это по мне!<br/>— Прошу простить мое любопытство, — церемонно произнес Скварца, — где и с кем вы ходили?<br/>— О, далеко от здешних мест, — Алва неопределенно махнул рукой, — и очень давно... «Каммориста»...<br/>— «Императрикс»?! — выдохнул Дерра-Пьяве.<br/>— Да, — кивнул Алва, — а позже — Тременда... Теньент Рубен Аррохадо к вашим услугам».</p>
<p>Здесь первая часть; продолжение последует, когда дойдут руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под парусами «Каммористы»

**Author's Note:**

> Ретроспективное АУ. Эгмонт Окделл родился в 343 году К.С., Ричард Окделл родился в 366 году. На момент начала истории Алваро Алва еще не стал супремом Талига. Все остальные персонажи и события оставлены без изменений. Время действия - 383 год Круга Скал.  
> Бета: Linnaren

1.

Первый маршал Талига встал из-за стола, неторопливо расправил кружевные манжеты, провел рукой по перевязи, надетой поверх парадного камзола, сделал несколько глотков из украшенного россыпью сапфиров кубка и лишь затем перевел взгляд на кресло у камина. За прошедший час там не изменилось ровным счетом ничего, но ждать дальше было нельзя: церемония начиналась через полчаса.

— Росио.

С кресла послышалось недовольное мычание, затем спящий пошевелился и, негромко всхрапнув, перевернулся на другой бок.

— Росио!

— К кошкам... — не открывая глаз, пробормотал юный наглец. Просыпаться, а тем более вставать он явно не желал.

— Ты пойдешь со мной.

На этот раз Рокэ соизволил приоткрыть один глаз и с подозрением уставился на отца.

— И зачем?

— Сегодня Фабианов день. Мы должны присутствовать на церемонии.

— Моя служба у фок Варзова закончилась месяц назад. — Черноволосая голова недовольно дернулась, а затем снова улеглась на подлокотник кресла.

Алваро Алва с удовлетворением отметил, что если Рокэ помнит о службе даже в таком состоянии, то отвертеться ему не удастся. Тем хуже для него.

— А теперь послужишь мне.

Ответом ему был усталый вздох и едва слышная ругань.

— Завтра, — протянул ленивый, но уже гораздо менее сонный голос. — Завтра — все что угодно.

Он несомненно проснулся, но старательно делал вид, что еще спит.

— Рокэ.

— Ызарги бессердечные... — упрекнул он непонятно кого, не спеша отлепился от спинки кресла, сел и, поставив локти на колени, прижал ладони к глазам. — Отец, если вам нужна компания, возьмите Рамона. Он вчера выпил меньше, чем я.

— Маркиз Алвасете, — железным голосом проговорил Алваро, — у вас есть десять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок и спуститься вниз.

Подействовало ли на него формальное обращение или строгий тон, сказать было трудно, но, услышав приказ, непутевый отпрыск дернулся и неожиданно бодро отчеканил:

— Слушаю соберано.

Росио появился через пять минут. Он выглядел почти прилично и даже не поленился натянуть черный с серебряной отделкой камзол, который носил только в особых случаях, обычно ограничиваясь простым мундиром или вовсе одной рубашкой. О вчерашней оргии напоминал лишь слегка мутный взгляд и еле заметные круги под глазами, но в целом это зрелище можно было терпеть не отворачиваясь.

За три дня, что маркиз Алвасете провел в столице, он успел безответно очаровать трех фрейлин ее величества, довести до тихого бешенства его высокопреосвященство и затеять две дуэли с придворными щеголями, имен которых Алваро даже не знал. Убив обоих, он решил отпраздновать победу и устроил грандиозную попойку в обществе маркиза Альмейды и некоторого количества посетителей трактира, по счастливой случайности оказавшихся рядом.

Серый мориск затанцевал при виде хозяина, едва не свалив с ног державшего поводья конюха. Росио лихо взлетел в седло, и Алваро невольно задержал на нем взгляд. Тонкий и гибкий, как молодая ящерка, немного слишком изящный для военного и немного слишком горячий для придворного интригана, единственный выживший сын соберано Кэналлоа был предметом тайной гордости отца. В свои двадцать два года он был весьма умен, остер на язык, дерзок и отчаянно храбр. Сочетание этих качеств уже принесло ему капитанское звание, и не было сомнений, что полковничья перевязь не заставит себя долго ждать. Счета личным победам Росио никто не вел, однако по количеству они вряд ли уступали военным: его диковатая южная красота и синие глаза неизменно сводили с ума женщин от Бергмарк до Багряных Земель.

— Я готов, соберано.

Он гордо вскинул голову и тут же замер. Прядь волос, оставшаяся под воротником, заставила его раздраженно скривиться, и, наблюдая за недовольным растрепанным мальчишкой, герцог Алва едва не рассмеялся в голос.

— Так можно узнать, зачем я понадобился? — с вызовом поинтересовался Росио. Вызов, впрочем, получился довольно жалкий: будь сын в более сознательном состоянии, он задал бы этот вопрос гораздо раньше.

Не в силах устоять перед искушением его проучить, Алваро не спешил с ответом. Он тронул шпорами бока вороного и знаком указал сыну следовать за ним. Заговорил он только тогда, когда герцогский эскорт выехал за ворота и привычно растянулся в половину улицы.

— Сегодня первые вельможи королевства выбирают себе оруженосцев.

— Заранее вам сочувствую, отец, — быстро вставил Росио. Как обычно, он ухитрился влезть ровно за мгновение до того, как речь была продолжена, и, ничуть не смущаясь, добавил: — Говорят, этот выводок особенно бездарен.

Говорят... Говорят многое, но как этот хитрец успел подобрать все столичные слухи за три дня?

— Возможно. — Алваро прищурил глаза и, не глядя на сына, подчеркнуто спокойно проговорил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял Окделла.

— Он мне в отцы годится, — хмыкнул Росио.

— Ричарда Окделла, — сжав зубы, уточнил Алваро. — Старшего сына Эгмонта.

Росио не ответил, но по тому, как внезапно побелели сжимавшие поводья пальцы, несложно было догадаться, что новость его не обрадовала. Продолжительное молчание намекало, что в ход был пущен весь богатый арсенал кэналлийских ругательств, освоенных Росио в совершенстве и, к счастью, произнесенных про себя.

— Прелестная шутка, — наконец негромко проговорил сын, и Алваро невольно восхитился его самообладанием.

— Это не шутка.

— Тогда что? Наказание?

Услышав это предположение, Алваро чуть улыбнулся.

— Лишь часть твоей службы, и, поверь, не самая неприятная.

— Тогда я бы предпочел наследника старика Валмона, — заявил Росио с обезоруживающей прямотой. — Судя по тому, что я слышал, с ним будет хотя бы не скучно.

Вспомнив нагловатого шустрого южанина, Алваро не смог не согласиться. Соскучиться с Валмонами еще не удавалось никому.

— Свои предпочтения можешь оставить при себе, — строго произнес он. — Речь не идет о выборе приятеля для развлечений.

— А о чем же в таком случае идет речь? О том, чтобы сделать мою жизнь невыносимой? — Росио нервно усмехнулся. — Для этого достаточно запереть винные погреба.

Алваро пропустил шутку мимо ушей.

— Что-то назревает. Я пока не уверен, что именно, но в столице неспокойно. Люди Чести... — он слегка поморщился, — старая знать не сидит без дела. Роспуск регентского совета и падение королевы Алисы оказалось для нее тяжелым ударом, и рано или поздно эти допотопные рыцари поднимут головы и захотят взять реванш. Король молод и... не слишком решителен.

— Это еще мягко сказано, — Рокэ не удержался и фыркнул.

— Именно. Талиг нуждается в защите, и мы обязаны ее обеспечить. Арно Савиньяк держит юг и пока справляется, со временем Ноймаринен укрепит и северо-запад, но на это нужно время. Король предпочитает не вмешиваться, его высокопреосвященство полностью поддерживает нас, но он еще моложе короля.

— Зато мозгов у него куда больше, — заметил сын. — Это не может не радовать.

— Я счастлив доставить тебе удовольствие, — усмехнулся Алваро, — но до того времени, как кардинал обретет реальную силу, пройдет еще лет десять. Эгмонт не будет ждать так долго.

— И поэтому вы хотите подрезать ему клыки уже сейчас?

— Да.

— Моими руками? — вежливо уточнил Рокэ.

— Да.

— Что ж, — ухмыльнулся сын, коснувшись эфеса шпаги, — тогда считайте, что дело сделано.

— Ты меня не понял, Росио. Ричард Окделл нужен мне живым. И как можно дальше от Олларии.

Рокэ нахмурился, изобразив на лице преувеличенно скорбную мину.

— Это сложнее, — недовольно протянул он. — Особенно если юный граф такой же упертый, как его папаша.

Алваро в очередной раз поразился осведомленности сына, последние три года не вылезавшего из Торки. Фок Варзов, у которого Рокэ состоял на службе, никогда не был сплетником, а солдаты гарнизона не стали бы перемывать кости талигойскому генералу при сыне Первого маршала. Тем не менее замечание о фамильной черте Окделлов попало не в бровь, а в глаз, и, поразмыслив, Алваро заключил, что Росио удовлетворил свое любопытство, развязав чужие языки при помощи вина или касеры.

— Заодно и узнаешь, — весело произнес Алваро, не сводя глаз с подозрительно притихшего сына.

Росио на мгновение задумался, затем с пониманием кивнул.

— Вам нужен заложник.

— Совершенно верно. Пока граф Горик в наших руках, Эгмонт не осмелится выступить. И в то же самое время, — Алваро сделал многозначительную паузу, — если с головы его единственного сына упадет хоть один волос, Окделл ударит с удвоенной силой. Мне нужны эти три года, Росио. Хотя бы три.

На этот раз сын безмолвствовал довольно долго. Авангард эскорта Первого маршала уже въезжал на площадь Святого Фабиана, когда Росио наконец прервал молчание.

— А если я откажусь? — спросил он.

— Не откажешься.

— Почему же?

— Потому что если ты откажешься, то можешь забыть о море.

Росио вздрогнул так, что едва не выронил поводья.

— Что?!

— Дворцовому гарнизону нужен капитан, — невозмутимо проговорил Алваро. — Думаю, это место тебе подойдет.

— Дворцовый гарнизон находится в столь плачевном положении, что не справится без офицера действующей армии? — Росио криво усмехнулся, однако привычное ехидство давалось ему с явным трудом. — Не знал, что дела настолько плохи.

— Нет, но здесь тоже бывает жарко, — загадочно понизив голос, заметил Алваро. В глазах сына полыхала такая ярость, что его было почти жаль. Как много для Росио значило море, он знал прекрасно. Как знал и то, что слова о боевом опыте были отнюдь не пустыми. — Капитан Алвасете, — Алваро чеканил слова, будто напутствуя войска перед решающим боем, — я Первый маршал Талига и приказываю вам взять в оруженосцы Ричарда Окделла. Если вы ослушаетесь, то проведете в казармах Олларии остаток своих дней, мечтая только том, чтобы они поскорее закончились.

***

Упитанный голубь, примостившийся на колонне Святого Фабиана, с любопытством взирал на площадь и своим важным видом неуловимо походил на капитана Арнольда Арамону. Нарядный до омерзения, в начищенных до рези в глазах сапогах, упомянутый капитан, для которого день выпуска унаров был, без преувеличения, самым важным в году, энергично распоряжался церемонией и рассыпал указания подчиненным и герольдам. Он суетился и задирал мясистый нос с таким видом, будто боялся, что высокое собрание обратит на него недостаточно внимания, и оттого выглядел еще более комично и нелепо.

Список молодых дворян, ожидающих своей участи, уже был зачитан. Один за другим они покидали шеренгу и, произнеся должные слова клятвы, занимали места позади своих новых господ. Мелькнуло вечно хмурое лицо Ариго: нынешний, Иорам, явно ничуть не уступал своим родичам в умении из всего сделать драму; Марсель, наследник старика Валмона, сверкнул жизнерадостной улыбкой и, наскоро пробубнив слова присяги, направился к креслу Генри Рокслея. Алваро знал в лицо немногих, но, судя по угловатым фигурам и растерянным лицам, замечание Рокэ о бездарности этого поколения «жеребят» соответствовало действительности.

Выводок юнцов быстро редел и, когда их осталось шестеро, сбился в кучку. Пятеро были спокойны: заняв последние места в списке капитана Арамоны, они вряд ли рассчитывали, что их выберут. Шестой, напротив, переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь скрыть волнение и напряженное ожидание, и Алваро без труда определил в нем Ричарда Окделла.

Тощий мальчишка в багряном камзоле стоял среди не приглянувшихся Лучшим Людям унаров, сведя к переносице брови и вызывающе задрав упрямый подбородок. По его виду, одновременно отчаянному и несчастному, нетрудно было догадаться, что о рекомендации Первого маршала Высокому Совету относительно его персоны он был прекрасно осведомлен. Он изо всех сил делал вид, что ему все равно, но сжатые кулаки выдавали его с головой. Все равно ему, разумеется, не было, и Алваро вдруг пришло в голову, что еще неизвестно, кому придется хуже: сыну Эгмонта или его собственному.

Герольд протрубил во второй раз и добросовестно перечислил имена отщепенцев. Слегка повернув голову, Алваро покосился на сидящего рядом сына. Тот молчал с начала церемонии и, судя по отстраненному виду, нагло спал с открытыми глазами. После третьего сигнала трубы Алваро не выдержал и пихнул его локтем в бок. Сын вздрогнул, встрепенулся, как разбуженная птица, моргнул и уставился на площадь.

— Что? 

— Твое слово, Рокэ.

На лице сына промелькнуло озорное выражение, которое, по опыту Алваро, не сулило ничего хорошего. Последний раз именно с таким невинно-веселым видом Росио сообщил, что небольшая скала, с которой он прыгал в море, не превосходила высотой их замок.

Однако на этот раз беспокойство оказалось беспочвенным. Росио ухмыльнулся, повел плечами и, надев знакомую маску ленивого равнодушия, негромко, но отчетливо произнес:

— Ричард, граф Горик. Я, Рокэ, маркиз Алвасете, принимаю вашу службу.

Над площадью повисла тишина. Высокий Совет, сидящие на галереях гости, празднично разодетые горожане, конюхи и герольды как по команде повернули головы в сторону сына Первого маршала. Виновник всеобщего шока тем не менее не повел и бровью. С крайне безмятежным выражением лица и едва заметной усмешкой на губах он взирал на своего избранника, в нерешительности замершего на месте.

Мальчишка тоже смотрел на него, вероятно думая, что ослышался или стал жертвой злой шутки. Сначала изумленный, затем возмущенный и под конец совершенно растерянный взгляд его взметнулся к левому крылу галереи, где застыл с каменным лицом Эгмонт Окделл. Он мог кивнуть или качнуть головой, подавая сыну знак, как поступить, но почему-то решил этого не делать. Он не мигая смотрел в пустоту и ни движением, ни жестом не выдавал своих чувств. Не найдя поддержки в глазах отца, Ричард взглянул на сидящего рядом Августа Штанцлера, но столь же безуспешно. Дриксенский гусенок, из которого выросла премерзкая птица, лишь тревожно оглядывался по сторонам, словно безмолвно взывая к собравшимся и пытаясь разглядеть сочувствие на лицах соратников. Назначенный кансилльером всего два года назад, он успел собрать вокруг себя немало борцов за Великую Талигойю и не хуже Эгмонта понимал, что на самом деле будет означать присяга Ричарда, если он решит ее принести. И в особенности, если не решит.

Предоставленный сам себе, Окделл думал недолго. Он еще выше задрал голову, шагнул вперед и заговорил:

— Я, Ричард из дома Окделлов... — он слегка запнулся, будто вспоминая позабытые слова, — ...граф Горик, благодарю маркиза Алвасете за оказанную мне честь.

Алваро слегка поморщился — называть собственный титул оруженосцам было не положено, — но почти сразу облегченно выдохнул. Оба мальчишки все же сделали то, что требовалось. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что они не поубивают друг друга за ближайшие три года.

2.

Когда-то на гербе дома Алва летали белые ласточки, но, глядя в затылок своему новому господину, Дик удивлялся, как они могли там оказаться. Нынешний ворон куда лучше отражал и его нрав, и внешность. Молодой Алва мало походил на отца — он был ниже ростом и уже в плечах, — хотя, чей он сын, было ясно с первого же взгляда. Должно быть, у Первого маршала в молодости было такое же дерзкое и надменное лицо.

С того момента, как Дик занял указанное ему место за креслом маркиза Алвасете, тот не только не удостоил его ни единым словом, но даже ни разу не повернул головы, а Дик уже ненавидел его от всей души.

Он сам не понял, как решился принести присягу. Услышав свое имя, Дик даже не сразу догадался, куда смотреть: маркиза Алвасете он раньше никогда не видел. Когда же он разглядел бледного черноволосого человека немногим старше себя, то чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Большее оскорбление трудно было даже представить. Пойти на службу к потомку предателя Рамиро — ему, чьим предком был Святой Алан! Унизительная, чудовищная насмешка над всем древним родом Окделлов, извращенная прихоть не знающих чести кэналлийцев! И если бы сам Первый маршал, так ведь нет, всего лишь его сын... Конечно, это лучше, чем какой-нибудь «навозник», но даже Марсель Валме отправился в дом Рокслеев! Вассал дома Скал выбрал благополучного сына графа Валмона, а его эорий остался стоять на площади, ловя на себе снисходительные взгляды Лучших Людей. И почему отец не поговорил с ним? Эр Генри не смог бы отказать своему Повелителю... Или все же смог?

Торжественная церемония наконец подошла к концу. Гости стали расходиться, однако ни Первый маршал, ни его сын не двигались с места. Старший Алва вел бесконечную беседу с кардиналом Сильвестром, младший с хмурым видом рассматривал свои кольца, каждое из которых наверняка стоило больше, чем все матушкины драгоценности. Дик попытался прислушаться к разговору, однако не понял ни слова, и от этого его снова захлестнули злость и обида. Он невольно бросил взгляд на рассыпанные по плечам господина волосы и внезапно подумал, что, не скрывай они шею, можно было бы попытаться его задушить. Если бы только не рука... Да и клятва... Окделлы не нарушают своего слова! Зато через три года они наверняка скрестят шпаги, к тому времени повод уж точно найдется...

— Окделл!

Дик вздрогнул. Занятый собственными мыслями, он едва не пропустил обращенные к нему слова.

— Сударь, я...

— Пойдемте. — Маркиз Алвасете легко вскочил с кресла и жестом приказал следовать за ним.

Первый маршал уже спускался вниз к ожидавшему его эскорту; эр и оруженосец покинули галерею вслед за ним. Конюхи уже подвели им лошадей, и Дик успел воспользоваться возникшей суетой, чтобы вскарабкаться на Баловника, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.

Однако радовался он рано. Алва, верхом на дивной красоты сером мориске, неспешно подъехал к своему оруженосцу и принялся разглядывать его лошадь с таким пристальным интересом, будто намеревался ее покупать.

— Это, — наконец сказал Алва, ткнув пальцем в шею коня, — отправится обратно в Надор.

Дик вспыхнул от возмущения. Баловник был сильным и выносливым, и, хотя и проигрывал коню Алвы внешне, названия «это» все же не заслуживал.

— Другой лошади у меня нет, сударь, — еле сдерживая ярость, произнес Дик.

— Значит, будет, — меланхолично отозвался Алва, исключая всякую возможность спора. И, мрачно оглядев оруженосца, добавил: — Но сначала я хочу выпить.

От этих слов Дик так растерялся, что, не успев придумать ничего лучше, ляпнул:

— Я не хочу...

— Я хочу, — отрезал Алва. — Этого достаточно. Хочу здесь только я, а вы — только делаете. Вы меня поняли?

Дик принужденно склонил голову. Больше всего ему хотелось вмазать по физиономии новоявленного господина кулаком. А лучше двумя.

— Да, э... — Дик лихорадочно подбирал уместное обращение, — монсеньор.

Алва поехал было вперед, но, услыхав ответ, резко обернулся.

— Что вы сказали?

— Я сказал — монсеньор, — неуверенно повторил Дик, чувствуя, что допустил какую-то оплошность. — А что...

— Юноша, — перебил его Алва, хищно сощурив глаза, — вам следует обращаться ко мне «эр Рокэ». На худой конец — «господин капитан». Монсеньоров и прочие глупости оставьте там, где вы их взяли, я этого слышать не желаю.

Этот мальчишка требует называть его эром?! Маркиз Алвасете — сын Первого маршала, но он всего лишь капитан и к тому же кэналлиец! И что это за обращение такое — «юноша»?.. Ведь они почти ровесники, как он смеет?!

— Но ведь так говорят Люди... — заставив себя успокоиться, попытался возразить Дик и тут же осекся: упоминать Людей Чести при потомке предателя было слишком опасно. — Так говорят у нас на севере, и я подумал...

— Поменьше думайте и побольше слушайте, что вам говорят. — Алва искривил губы в усмешке, и Дик почему-то подумал, насколько неприятным она делает его лицо. Хотя улыбка, должно быть, не лучше. — Вам ясно? 

— Слушаюсь... — Алва нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, и Дик быстро исправился, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего отвращения: — Слушаюсь, эр Рокэ.

Таверна «Заяц и гончая» была полна народу и шумела, как растревоженный улей. Искусно лавируя между занятыми скамьями, Алва прошел вглубь и неожиданно отыскал свободный стол. Он едва ли превышал размером раскрытую книгу и ютился в самом углу, но Дик усмотрел в этом доброе предзнаменование. Возможно, утолив жажду, его господин перестанет вызывать желание немедленно его убить.

Подавальщица принесла два кувшина вина, и Алва молча принялся пить бокал за бокалом. Сложив руки на коленях, Дик сидел напротив и не знал, чем себя занять. Поначалу у него мелькнула мысль присоединиться, тем более что кувшины стояли посреди стола, но затем он решил, что без прямого приказа трогать свой бокал не станет. Граф Горик не обязан участвовать в пьянстве и разврате, он клялся служить, а не пить.

Алва, хоть и казался всецело занятым своим вином, все же заметил его колебания. Смерив Дика насмешливым взглядом, он ухмыльнулся и спросил:

— Вы что же, не желаете отпраздновать прощание с «загоном»?

— Нет, сударь.

— Напрасно. Свобода — это великая вещь, хотя по-настоящему это осознаешь, только когда ее теряешь.

Свобода?! Служба у Кэналлийских Воронов — свобода? Ничего, когда-нибудь он ответит за это издевательство... Дик с трудом подавил вздох.

Словно не заметив его молчания, Алва пожал плечами и снова потянулся к вину. Дождавшись, пока он осушит очередной бокал, Дик осторожно спросил:

— Каковы будут мои обязанности?

— Не мозолить мне глаза и не лезть на рожон. — Младший Ворон откликнулся так быстро, что, казалось, только и ждал этого вопроса, давно заготовив ответ.

Дик опешил. С одной стороны, он был вовсе не против пореже видеть своего эра, а с другой не мог понять, зачем вообще ему понадобился.

— А что... — нерешительно продолжил он, — что я тогда должен делать?

— Избавить меня от дурацких вопросов, — угрожающим тоном сообщил Алва, скаля белоснежные зубы. — Ваша единственная обязанность — выполнять приказы и следовать за мной. Кстати, — вдруг добавил он, и в его глазах появился непонятный шальной блеск, — вам следует знать, что сегодня вечером мы уезжаем.

Уже? Так сразу? Покидать столицу, даже не успев ее толком увидеть, Дик отчаянно не хотел, но, похоже, деваться было некуда. Может, Алва и не поедет далеко?

— Куда уезжаем? — упавшим голосом переспросил Дик.

— В Кэналлоа.

Сердце ухнуло и упало куда-то вниз. Такая даль! Надор был в двух неделях пути от Олларии, сколько же ехать до земель Ворона? Наверное, не меньше месяца, да столько же обратно, и еще неизвестно, когда его отпустят... Неужели все три года сын герцога Окделла будет жить с кэналлийцами?!

— Могу я перед отъездом повидаться с отцом? — И в надежде на положительный ответ Дик быстро прибавил: — Эр Рокэ.

— Нет времени, — бросил Алва. — А о том, в чьи руки вы угодили, я вам расскажу по дороге.

— Но... — начал Дик и запнулся. Проститься с отцом он хотел, но куда больше хотел добраться до лекаря. Пораненная на уроке фехтования рука немилосердно горела. Иорам Ариго, скверный и удивительно неловкий для Человека Чести боец, не глядя махнул незащищенной шпагой, оставив на предплечье Дика длинную и глубокую царапину. Рана была пустяковой, но все же воспалилась, кисть опухла, и натянуть на нее перчатку оказалось сущим мучением. Перед церемонией Дик замотал руку свежим платком и сейчас жалел об этом: намокшая от крови ткань засохла на солнце и прилипла, стянув кожу.

— Это приказ.

Дик тихо вздохнул и, закусив губу, отвел взгляд. Он осторожно потер руку поверх рукава и чуть не вскрикнул. Прикасаться к ране даже сквозь камзол оказалось мучительно больно, чувствовать под пальцами жар — страшно. Дик незаметно опустил руку вниз и почувствовал, как кровь тонкой струйкой стекает в перчатку. Он украдкой посмотрел на своего господина — назвать его эром даже в мыслях язык упорно не поворачивался, — и тут же встретил внимательный взгляд. Дик сжался, ожидая расспросов, но Ворон лишь насмешливо улыбнулся и вдруг приказал:

— Налейте мне вина.

Дрожа от волнения, Дик поспешно потянулся к кувшину левой рукой. Он почти справился — на столешницу пролилось всего несколько капель, — однако, к его удивлению, Алва пить не стал. Он резко поднялся, бросил на стол несколько монет и скомандовал:

— А ну пошли.

Ни тон, ни взгляд господина не предвещали ничего хорошего, и Дик ощутил, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Он вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул, и с подозрением уставился на Ворона. Тот, однако, не стал ждать вопросов и, схватив Дика за здоровую руку, потащил к выходу. Каким-то чудом они успешно пробрались через переполненный зал и спустя мгновение оказались на улице.

— Куда мы идем? — пролепетал Дик.

Алва не удостоил его ответом. Отцепив серого от коновязи, он взялся за поводья Баловника и обернулся.

— Верхом ехать сможешь?

Дик кивнул, но не тронулся с места.

— Ну, что застыл? — раздраженно спросил Алва. — Или мне взять тебя за другую руку?

Он все-таки заметил... Разрубленный Змей!

— Не надо... Я пойду к лекарю...

Алва будто не слышал его.

— В седло, быстро. Отец посмотрит.

Закусив губу, чтобы не выдать своего отчаяния, Дик молча полез на лошадь. От слов Ворона он совсем сник. Визит к лекарю, наверняка неприятный, казался куда менее устрашающим, чем осмотр Первого маршала. Да и зачем ему смотреть? И что он будет делать? Что если вместо лечения он решит попросту прикончить наследника Окделлов? Лучшего случая не найти — никто ничего и не узнает... Дик скользнул пальцами по висящей на боку шпаге. Ну нет, без боя он не сдастся, Арамона записал его четвертым, но, если б не пропущенный последний бой, Дик был бы вторым. Или даже первым, если бы Валме хоть раз ошибся.

Особняк Алва показался из-за угла раньше, чем Дик успел придумать, как ему действовать. Украшенные воронами ворота распахнулись, словно давно ожидая задержавшихся всадников, и перед глазами вырос огромный трехэтажный дом. Дик с любопытством задрал голову, но рассмотреть ему толком ничего не удалось: конюхи уже бросились им навстречу. Алва спешился первым и почти силой стащил Дика с лошади, а затем все так же молча снова ухватил его за локоть и повел в сторону дома.

Сопротивляться смысла не было, и, шагая по лестнице, Дик угрюмо глядел себе под ноги и с непонятно откуда взявшимся злорадством наблюдал, как кончик ножен его шпаги задевает по ногам господина. Тот, казалось, не замечал ни неудобства, ни самого Дика и только мрачно смотрел вперед.

Оказавшись перед черной дверью, покрытой резными завитками, Алва остановился, быстро постучал и, не дожидаясь ответа, надавил на круглую ручку. Дика втолкнули внутрь, и он сообразил, что оказался в кабинете Первого маршала.

— В чем дело? — Алваро Алва уже поднимался из-за стола навстречу нежданным гостям.

— Я тоже хотел бы это узнать, — оскалился в недоброй усмешке его сын. — Вы не предупреждали, что мой оруженосец ранен.

— Ранен?

— Я тут ни при чем, — быстро произнес маркиз, примирительно подняв кверху ладони.

— Граф Горик, — Первый маршал перевел суровый взгляд на застывшего посреди кабинета Дика, — подойдите сюда.

Делать было нечего, и Дик неохотно приблизился.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, монсеньор... — Иорам не виноват, и он — Человек Чести... Пусть хоть режут на части, но предавать однокорытника граф Горик не станет. — Просто царапина.

— Царапина. — Маршал был явно не удовлетворен ответом. — А ну-ка, покажите вашу царапину.

Пытаясь придумать отговорку, Дик замешкался, и его господин тут же этим воспользовался. Он придвинул кресло и крепко стиснул плечо оруженосца, заставляя сесть. Не дав Дику опомниться, он взял со стола стилет и одним ловким движением вспорол ткань камзола, а затем с треском оторвал рукав от самого верха. Сообразив, что происходит, Дик попробовал вырваться, но было поздно: с другой стороны его уже держала стальная рука маршала.

— Как вы смеете!.. — из последних сил закричал он. — Пустите!

— Росио, касеру, — не обращая внимания на протесты Дика, скомандовал старший Алва.

Маркиз куда-то метнулся, звякнуло стекло, и в следующее мгновение Дик почувствовал во рту обжигающую жидкость. Он глотнул, закашлялся, снова начал что-то бормотать, но его никто не слушал. Кто-то взял его за руку, дотронувшись до раны, и он еле сумел сдержать крик. Комната покачнулась и стала куда-то уплывать, бороться дальше было невозможно, и Дик закрыл глаза. Последней мелькнувшей в голове мыслью было, что все пропало и теперь ему наверняка отрежут руку.

3.

Дик давно проснулся, но упорно продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами. Вспомнив предшествующие события, он похолодел от ужаса. При мысли, что могло произойти с его правой рукой, пока он был без сознания, у него разом пропало желание просыпаться и смотреть вниз.

— Юноша, не стоит делать вид, что вы еще спите, — раздался над ухом язвительный голос.

Дик заставил себя приподнять веки и тут же увидел стоящего рядом маркиза Алвасете. Вместо парадного камзола на нем был простой капитанский мундир, небрежно застегнутый на пару крючков, на боку болталась шпага, а за поясом торчали пистолеты. Ворон выглядел так, будто собрался в одиночку победить все вражеские армии, и Дику вдруг пришло в голову, что это не так уж невероятно.

Воинственный вид господина придал Дику решимости, и он наконец опустил взгляд. Его правая рука, аккуратно перевязанная, покоилась на одеяле и была не только совершенно цела, но и совсем не болела. Несколько секунд он с удивлением разглядывал ее, затем облегченно выдохнул.

— Не знаю, чего вы ожидали, но мой отец прекрасно разбирается в медицине, — заметил Алва.

— Я мог пойти к лекарю, — буркнул Дик, не желая признавать себя обязанным за помощь.

— Что же вам помешало?

— Не успел. — Оправдание вышло глупым, но ничего лучше Дик не придумал. Кто ж мог знать, что какая-то царапина так разболится!

— Воистину унаров нынче держат в черном теле, — с притворной серьезностью произнес Алва и сочувственно покачал головой. — В мои времена посещать лекаря не запрещалось. Что ж, через три года у вас будет возможность самому распоряжаться, гм, обременяющими вас частями тела, а пока вы служите мне, потрудитесь воздержаться от подобных фокусов. Кстати, надеюсь, ваш обидчик не ушел безнаказанным?

— Это была случайность, — выдавил Дик, стремясь избежать дальнейших расспросов, но Ворон лишь недоуменно вздернул бровь.

— Случайность? — переспросил он и неожиданно рассмеялся. — Какая прелесть! Уж не постеснялись ли вы отомстить потомку какого-нибудь захудалого рода?

Неужели он знает? Нет, откуда... Но Иорам не мог сделать это нарочно, да и зачем?

— Нет! — Дик постарался вложить в этот возглас все свое негодование, но Алва лишь равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Не хотите говорить — дело ваше, но из-за этой «случайности» вы чуть не лишились руки и на целый день задержали мой отъезд. Второе, — строгим тоном уточнил он, — непростительно. Собирайтесь, и побыстрее.

Дик удивленно уставился на него. Собираться? Прямо сейчас?

— Наша маленькая поездка не отменяется, — с хищной улыбкой пояснил Алва и, заметив невольно отразившееся на лице Дика огорчение, усмехнулся и добавил: — Думаю, прогулка верхом пойдет на пользу вашему хрупкому здоровью.

***

Прогулка верхом оказалась сумасшедшей скачкой с редкими и весьма короткими остановками только для того, чтобы дать напиться и отдохнуть лошадям. Люди интересовали маркиза Алвасете куда меньше, однако две дюжины сопровождавших его кэналлийцев, похоже, не замечали никаких неудобств и казались тем больше довольными, чем ближе к югу продвигался отряд. Они успевали болтать и смеяться не только на рыси, но даже в галопе, и Дик радовался, что не должен принимать участия в разговоре: беседовать, подпрыгивая в седле, он не умел. 

Дик всегда считал себя неплохим наездником, но по сравнению с ним Алва, казалось, родился в седле. Хотя он едва касался поводьев и гнал серого мориска одними коленями, Дик с трудом удерживался, как следовало, на полкорпуса сзади. Будь под ним Баловник, он бы понял — надорские кони не могли сравниться с морисками в скорости, — но перед отъездом ему выдали лошадь из конюшни Алвы. Молодая покладистая кобыла была мориской лишь наполовину, и Дик утешил себя тем, что она вряд ли вообще догнала бы серого. И все же где-то в глубине души он понимал, что отстает не только конь, но и всадник. Стало обидно, и Дик дал себе слово научиться ездить так же, как его господин. Или лучше.

Алва мчался вперед, словно стремясь обогнать упущенное в Олларии время. Куда он так спешил, Дик понять не мог, а Ворон не говорил. Он вообще ничего не говорил своему оруженосцу, только улыбался и пришпоривал коня. От этой полубезумной улыбки, неизменно обращенной в невидимую даль, Дику все время казалось, что залитая солнцем бесконечная дорога приведет их прямо в Закат. Если бы не присяга, он уже шестнадцать раз повернул бы коня.

Дик старательно изображал равнодушие, но с каждой хорной пути его ненависть к господину росла, как цветы после дождя. Она расцветала, набирала сока и пускала новые и новые побеги, и чем тверже Дик приказывал себе терпеть, тем хуже это получалось. Маркиз Алвасете раздражал его буквально всем: ехидным тоном, когда он говорил, и оскорбительным пренебрежением — когда молчал; беспричинным весельем с простыми слугами и мрачными взглядами в адрес графа Горика; возмутительной молодостью и капитанским чином. О его богатстве Дик старался не думать, но забыть, разумеется, не мог. 

Его терпения хватило на неделю. На восьмой день отряд остановился на ночлег на постоялом дворе. Дик уже собирался войти в дом, когда хозяин, увидев черно-синий колет, принял его за одного из людей Алвы, и окликнул по-кэналлийски. Вид у него при этом был донельзя доброжелательный и приветливый, но это стало последней каплей, и Дик вскипел. 

— Как ты смеешь! — набросился он на оторопевшего хозяина. — Я не слуга!

— Вы совершенно правы, Окделл, — тут же послышался за спиной ленивый насмешливый голос. — Ступайте, любезный. — Алва махнул трактирщику рукой и, вынырнув вперед, снова обратился к Дику: — Вы еще меньше, чем слуга. Слуги мне нужны, а вы — нет.

Дик почувствовал, что заливается краской. Как смеет этот мерзавец?.. 

— Кто же я, в таком случае? — сквозь зубы процедил он, изо всех сил стиснув кулаки. — Ваша прихоть?

— О нет, — рассмеялся Ворон, но глаза его горели злым огнем. — Для моей прихоти вы слишком невзрачны. Я предпочитаю бока покруче и нрав погорячее, и это относится не только к красоткам в юбках.

— Как вы... — Дик почти задыхался. — Как вы смеете меня так оскорблять?! Я — граф Горик, а мой отец...

— Благодарю, что освежили мою память. Я и забыл, что мериться благородными предками — любимое занятие Людей Чести... Сразу после истребления предателей. 

Слушать дальше было невозможно. Внутренний голос, который раньше иногда вмешивался и удерживал его от неосторожных поступков, на этот раз стыдливо молчал. Сделав шаг назад, Дик выхватил шпагу. 

— Сударь, вы... Вы ответите за свои слова! Защищайтесь!

Дик не успел понять, что произошло дальше. Он ощутил только легкое дуновение воздуха на лице, а в следующее мгновение Алва молниеносным движением и со страшной силой ударил его по руке. Удар пришелся в запястье, лишь немного ниже недавней царапины, и Дик взвизгнул от боли. Невольно разжав пальцы, он выронил шпагу, и Ворон тут же отшвырнул ее в сторону носком сапога, а затем, схватив оруженосца за одежду, притянул к себе. 

— Ричард Окделл, — прошипел он, — довольно. 

— Это нечестно! — сдавленно выкрикнул Дик. Алва держал его так крепко, что воротник колета врезался ему в шею. — Вы даже не взяли шпагу!

Ворон продолжал сверлить его недобрым взглядом, и от этого Дику почему— то стало страшнее, чем от возможного исхода несостоявшегося боя. 

— Как видите, это не слишком мне помешало.

— Неправда! Если бы не моя рука...

— Это ничего бы не изменило. — На губах его мелькнула усмешка. — Впрочем, вам никто не мешал держать оружие в левой.

Левой?! Что он говорит? Ведь левой не дерется никто! Только пособники Чужого да проклятые кэналлийцы...

— Но я не умею!

— Жаль, — ехидно произнес Алва, наконец освободив Дика из своей железной хватки. — Видно, напрасно мой отец возился с вами. Остались бы с одной рукой — живо научились бы.

Дик едва не подавился возмущенным воплем. 

— Люди чести дерутся только правой!

— Именно поэтому, — назидательно сказал Алва, — их остается все меньше.

На этот раз Дик предпочел пропустить очередное оскорбление мимо ушей, он все еще не мог понять, почему Алва не стал с ним драться. Выяснить это нужно было здесь и сейчас, но раньше, чем Дик успел подумать, слова сами вырвались у него изо рта:

— Почему вы не приняли мой вызов?

— Потому что я бы вас убил, а я обещал отцу этого не делать. Обычно я не нарушаю своих обещаний, но, если подобное повторится, сделаю для вас исключение. — Он ненадолго умолк, словно давая ошарашенному Дику осознать услышанное, а затем жестко скомандовал: — А теперь подберите оружие и следуйте за мной. Нам нужно поговорить. 

Войдя в обеденный зал, Алва отыскал свободный стол возле камина и заказал вина. Он молчал, но вид у него был уже не такой раздраженный, как на улице, и Дик с опаской поглядывал на своего господина, ожидая, что тот скажет. 

— Налей мне вина. И, пожалуй, себе тоже. 

Дик послушно взялся за кувшин и наполнил оба бокала. Сделав осторожный глоток, он удивленно уставился на переливавшуюся в стекле темно-красную жидкость. Он нечасто пил вино, но такого вкусного не пробовал еще ни разу. 

— Это кэналлийское, — не без гордости заметил Ворон и, словно любуясь, покрутил в руках свой бокал. — «Черная кровь». 

Четверть часа спустя первый кувшин опустел, а Дик узнал, кто определил его судьбу в Фабианов день. Невероятная новость едва не свалила его со скамьи. 

— Заложник? Я?

Дик не мог поверить. Слова Ворона казались бессмысленным бредом, но было ясно, что он не шутит. Камин бросал тусклые отсветы пламени на сидящих возле него собеседников и слегка чадил. От дыма щипало глаза, и Дик уверял себя, что виноват именно дым, а не то, что говорил ему эр.

— Согласен, в этом есть что-то абсурдное... — Алва усмехнулся и зачем-то потер глаза. Должно быть, дым мешал и ему. — Однако дело обстоит именно так.

Дик тяжело вздохнул.

— И что со мной будет? 

— Если ты немного поумеришь свой пыл, то ничего особенно страшного. Поживешь в Кэналлоа, поучишься чему-нибудь дельному... — Ворон опять говорил так, будто был старше Дика лет на двадцать. — По крайней мере, тебя научат сносно фехтовать, а то ты держишь шпагу, как бревно. 

— А потом?

— Не знаю. — Алва зевнул и пожал плечами. — Решать это буду не я. 

Он чуть поморщился, и Дику впервые с момента их встречи пришло в голову, что Алва тоже не слишком доволен своей ролью. Так вот почему он так злился в тот день! Да и потом... Всю эту игру задумал Первый маршал, а ни его сын, ни сын Эгмонта Окделла не имели права на выбор. Или все же имели?

— Монсеньор... эр Рокэ, могу я спросить?

— Что именно?

— Почему вы согласились?

— У меня были свои причины, — бросил Ворон, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности. Немного помолчав, он залпом допил вино и неожиданно спросил: — А ты?

— Не знаю, — растерявшись, буркнул Дик. — Но если бы я все знал, я не принес бы вам присягу.

Алва расхохотался.

— Если бы я это знал, то не назвал бы твое имя!

4.

Дик открыл глаза и с наслаждением потянулся. Из открытого окна доносились непривычные южные запахи и крики чаек. Моря было почти не слышно: стоял штиль, и волны не разбивались с громким плеском о высокую скалу, как того ожидал Дик, а лишь мягко накатывались на нее, оставляя возле камней белые полоски пены.

Он выбрался из постели и подошел к окну. Погода снова была прекрасной — иную здесь почему-то даже не удавалось представить, — а солнце стояло уже так высоко, что Дик засомневался, не проспал ли он обед. Как он успел выяснить за несколько дней пребывания в замке Алвасете, его обитатели поднимались рано, почти с рассветом, и обедали тоже рано, а вскоре после полудня прятались в доме или в тени внутренних двориков, спасаясь от жары. 

Единственным, кто не следовал этому правилу, был хозяин дома. Когда именно он исчезал и возвращался, Дик так и не понял, но своего эра он почти не видел. Впрочем, такое положение дел его полностью устраивало. По прибытии в родовое гнездо маркиз Алвасете сообщил своему оруженосцу, что тот может пользоваться библиотекой и заниматься чем вздумается, не подвергая опасности свою жизнь. Дик молча проглотил это замечание, но кинжал к поясу все же прицепил.

Комната, которую ему выделили, была просторной и светлой, а по теплому полу, покрытому разноцветными плитками, можно было ходить босиком даже ночью. Делать было особенно нечего, и Дик то слонялся по бесконечным галереям и коридорам замка, то, выискав книгу на талиг, сидел в библиотеке, то просто спал. После похожего на заточение житья в Лаик ощущать почти неограниченную свободу было приятно, хотя, будь эта свобода поближе к дому, Дик бы не обиделся. 

К тому же, кроме самого замка, он пока не видел ничего. Куда бы ни отправлялся Алва, компания оруженосца ему явно не требовалась. Он был занят какими-то своими делами, и, случайно столкнувшись с ним в коридоре однажды ночью, Дик заметил, что его господин пахнет вином и не слишком твердо стоит на ногах. С трудом сумев скрыть раздражение, Дик быстро нырнул в свою комнату. Он понял, что ничего значительного не пропустил. 

Однако к концу недели однообразное безделье ему наскучило. Замок был велик, но ни найти себе занятия, ни хотя бы отыскать собеседника Дик так и смог. Не беседовать же ему со слугами, тем более по-кэналлийски! Уж лучше выбраться куда-нибудь и посмотреть наконец на море не только из окна. В конце концов, Ворон не запрещал ему ходить в город, а шпага графа Горика послужит защитой от любой опасности. 

Дик отошел от окна и утвердительно кивнул сам себе. День обещал быть прекрасным, а в городе наверняка найдется что-то интересное. Решение было принято, и он быстро умылся и принялся одеваться. Помня о жаре и не желая привлекать к себе внимание колетом в цветах Ворона, он натянул только штаны и рубашку, прихватил шпагу и почти бегом спустился вниз.

Ему никто не препятствовал. Пожилой слуга с улыбкой распахнул перед Диком дверь и указал дорогу. Другой слуга предложил привести коня, но, поразмыслив, Дик отказался: из окна расстояние казалось небольшим, прогуляться вниз по склону будет легко, а обременять себя лошадью в незнакомом городе ему не хотелось.

Широкая тропа из песка и мелкой гальки вилась между высоких, похожих на свечки деревьев и цветущих гранатов. Крупные красно-оранжевые цветы почти касались его лица, и, вдыхая их легкий аромат и поглядывая на блестевшее впереди море, Дик быстро оказался в нижнем городе. 

Он углубился в лабиринт узеньких улиц, с интересом разглядывая утопавшие в пышных зарослях цветущих бугенвилий невысокие, в один-два этажа, дома. На вид довольно скромные, все они тем не менее были сложены из камня, аккуратно выкрашены белой краской и различались только по разноцветным ставням из тонких деревянных планок. Многие были прикрыты, и Дик догадался, что защищают они не от холода, как на севере, а от жары.

Прохожих на улицах почти не было, и Дик бы еще долго бродил по городу, наслаждаясь неожиданной, но вполне ощутимой свободой, если бы город внезапно не кончился. Улица, по которой он шел, оборвалась ступенями, а за ней оказалась набережная и порт. Дик невольно замедлил шаг, крутя головой во все стороны, потом остановился и наконец просто уселся на один из ограждавших пристань огромных камней.

Порт расположился в широкой бухте и занял ее всю. Вход охраняли возведенные на дальних краях казавшиеся неприступными стены, из бойниц торчали дула орудий. Ближний край, напротив, был совсем низким и находился почти вровень с водой. От него в море выдавались сложенные из камней короткие причалы, по обеим сторонам которых покачивались на волнах рыбацкие лодки. Их было не меньше сотни, разных размеров и цветов, и, хотя такого количества лодок Дик раньше никогда не видел, смотрел он не на них. Все его внимание поглотили два больших корабля, стоявших на якоре посреди бухты. 

Корабли, несомненно, были военными. По их гладким бокам из темного дерева тянулись ряды небольших окошек, прятавших грозные пушки, плотно свернутые паруса выглядели мирно, но в нужный момент наверняка способны были гнать суда наперекор стихии, а на самых высоких мачтах трепетали красные флаги с золотой молнией. На корме ближнего к берегу корабля золотилось название, но из-за расстояния букв было не разобрать. По сравнению с лодками корабли казались неподвижными, а их тени на спокойной воде простирались почти до самой земли. 

Солнце уже склонялось к закату и, освещая бухту слева, позволяло разглядывать эти плавучие крепости, даже не щуря глаза, и Дик восторженно любовался ими, совсем позабыв о времени. Лишь изучив их во всех деталях, словно собираясь потом нарисовать по памяти, он развернулся на своем камне и принялся глазеть по сторонам. 

Людей на пристани было больше, чем в городе, но тоже немного. Из-под цветных платков виднелись похожие друг на друга загорелые лица, на рослых фигурах болтались просторные рубахи и штаны. Некоторые несли на плечах мешки и бочонки, другие просто бесцельно прохаживались. Все они были босыми, но почти у каждого за поясом торчал короткий кривой нож. Ни одного человека со шпагой Дик так и не увидел. Если в Алвасете и были дворяне, к пристани они почему-то не приближались.

Сидеть на одном месте стало жарко, и Дик уже собрался уходить, как вдруг заметил невдалеке знакомую фигуру. Маркиз Алвасете стоял на одном из причалов в обществе высокого широкоплечего господина и, слегка склонив набок голову, смотрел на корабли. Его спутник что-то оживленно говорил и качал головой, но слов было не разобрать. Поразмыслив, Дик решил не попадаться на глаза своему господину и, пока увлеченные беседой кэналлийцы его не заметили, быстро поднялся и покинул пристань.

Он не запомнил, по какой улице попал к морю, и пошел наугад. Откуда-то послышалась музыка, Дик на секунду замер, прислушиваясь, а затем отправился на звук. Улица упиралась в небольшую площадь, где было на удивление многолюдно. В центре площади, окруженная толпой зевак, танцевала черноволосая девушка. На ней была пышная красная юбка с оборками и легкая блуза, и, когда танцовщица взмахивала руками, из широкого ворота показывалось загорелое плечо. Чуть в стороне от нее на деревянном бочонке сидел немолодой усатый мужчина и играл на каком-то странном инструменте, немного похожем на лютню, но гораздо больше размером. Он яростно терзал струны и отбивал ногой ритм, а девушка кружилась, стучала каблуками по булыжной мостовой и улыбалась. Не отрывая от нее глаз, Дик не заметил, как пробрался сквозь толпу и оказался в первом ряду. Опомнился он тогда, когда кто-то грубо дернул его за рукав.

— Кэ мира ?

Дик обернулся. Рядом стоял незнакомый кэналлиец в черной рубахе. Он был почти на голову выше и смотрел с явной угрозой. 

— Кэ мира? — повторил незнакомец, на это раз повысив голос так, что окружающие их люди тоже начали поворачивать головы. Дик попытался вырваться, но тут же почувствовал, как вместе с рукавом словно тисками сжали его локоть. 

— Отпустите меня! — в отчаянии крикнул он. 

Кэналлиец не дрогнул и не разжал рук. Он продолжал смотреть в упор на свою добычу, но в черных глазах не было ни тени понимания, и Дик вдруг догадался, в чем дело. Здесь же не говорят на талиг! Святой Алан, да эти простолюдины сейчас просто прирежут его, а он даже не сможет им объяснить, кто он!

Рубашка прилипла к спине, сердце бешено стучало. Нельзя, нельзя сдаваться! Свободной рукой Дик потянулся к шпаге, но его движение не осталось незамеченным. В то же мгновение кто-то из толпы схватил его за плечо, еще чьи-то руки выдернули из ножен оружие. Теперь его держали сразу трое, и шансов на спасение или хотя бы достойную дворянина участь уже не было. 

Музыка стихла. Толпа сомкнулась вокруг, кэналлийцы возбужденно галдели, перекрикивая друг друга и явно подначивая зачинщиков не тянуть с расправой. Дик не понимал ни слова, однако по раскрасневшимся от гнева лицам все было ясно и так. Где-то сзади рассмеялись, и державший его мужчина злобно огрызнулся в ответ, но тут же замер с приоткрытым ртом. 

— Дор Рокэ...

Толпа неожиданно пришла в движение, люди поспешно расступались, освобождая дорогу кому-то невидимому. Дик вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, но за мощными спинами ничего не было видно. 

— Закатные твари, Окделл!

Дик узнал бы этот ненавистный голос из тысячи, но в тот момент он прозвучал дивной музыкой. 

— Монсеньор!

Алва уже стоял рядом, а за его спиной маячил все тот же высокий человек, который был с ним на пристани. При виде сына властителя Кэналлоа бандиты сразу отпрянули, и Дик оказался свободен. Не глядя на него, Ворон быстро произнес несколько фраз по-кэналлийски, выслушал сбивчивые ответы, кивнул, обезоруживающе улыбнулся, а затем, ткнув пальцем в оруженосца, сказал еще что-то еще, сразу вызвав общий смех. 

— За мной, — сквозь зубы приказал он и пошел прочь. Он все еще злился, и, решив не играть с огнем, Дик подчинился. 

Несколькими мгновениями позже они очутились в стороне от толпы. Дик стоял перед своим эром, злым, как все кошки Леворукого, и не знал, что сказать.

— Что вы делали в порту и зачем пялились на эту девушку? — Глаза Ворона сверкали так, что казалось, будто в них пляшут искры. — Отвечайте!

— Я не пялился, — попытался возразить Дик. — Я смотрел, как она танцует.

— Ваше любопытство было оскорбительно.

Оскорбительно? Дик фыркнул. Какая-то уличная плясунья...

— Но ведь она... — неуверенно начал Дик, но Ворон не дал ему договорить:

— Прежде всего женщина. А вам, раньше чем глазеть на чужих невест, следовало бы поучиться хорошим манерам. Ясно?

Чувствуя, как от стыда горят щеки, Дик кивнул и опустил голову: 

— Да, эр Рокэ.

— Превосходно. А теперь повторите, каковы ваши обязанности.

О чем это он? Ведь говорил, что оруженосец ему не нужен... Дик растерянно захлопал глазами. 

— Обязанности?

— Не мозолить мне глаза и не лезть на рожон, — любезно подсказал Алва. — Вы решили загасить две свечи одним выстрелом?

— Нет...

— Тогда какого Леворукого вы здесь забыли?

Ворона снова хотелось убить, но вместо этого Дик только еще ниже склонил голову.

— Я хотел посмотреть город...

— Росио, мне кажется, молодой человек все понял, — вмешался наконец спутник Ворона и, обращаясь к Дику, спокойно пояснил: — Тот человек мог вас убить, Ричард, и никто не осудил бы его. Здесь не принято проявлять любопытство... столь откровенно.

По сравнению с Алвой он говорил так спокойно и вежливо, что Дик понемногу начал успокаиваться. 

— Да, сударь. Я понял.

— Вот и отлично. — Незнакомец улыбнулся и неожиданно протянул руку. — Я Рамон Альмейда. 

Маркиз Альмейда, марикьяре! Так вот кто это... Неудивительно, что он любезен с графом Гориком. Дик выдавил ответную улыбку и поклонился. 

— Рад знакомству, маркиз.

— На этом обмен любезностями закончен, — раздраженно заявил Алва. — Окделл, мы отправляемся домой. Потрудитесь держаться рядом, а чтоб вам не было скучно, по дороге учите слова «но ло эндьендо». Может, тогда в следующий раз вам хоть не сразу перережут глотку.

5.

Ужин был подан в патио. Несмотря на свое формальное название, внутренний двор замка Алвасете не уступал размерами иным домам в Олларии. Ограниченный четырьмя галереями и засаженный огромными платанами, уютный и просторный одновременно, днем он служил надежным укрытием от изнуряющей, хоть и привычной жары, а по вечерам так и звал устроиться в плетеных креслах и разглядывать сквозь листву усыпанное звездами небо.

К удивлению Рамона, Росио не отослал своего незадачливого оруженосца, а приказал остаться. Всю обратную дорогу тот возмущенно пыхтел, но молчал. Происшествие на площади, грозившее обернуться для него крупными неприятностями, закончилось благополучно, хотя судя по недружелюбному взгляду, которым Окделл сверлил своего эра, думал он не об этом. А ведь появись они хоть на несколько минут позже... Но Росио ринулся сквозь толпу, словно зверь, почуявший опасность, и не ошибся. Впрочем, в таких вещах он не ошибался никогда.

Потягивая вино, Рамон Альмейда с любопытством разглядывал мальчишку, навязанного Росио отцом. Историю появления наследника Окделлов в Алвасете он, конечно, знал и теперь, после всего одного короткого разговора, втайне сочувствовал обоим: Росио, купившему такой ценой свою свободу, и Ричарду, обреченному три года терпеть милые шутки и кроткий нрав своего господина. Первый старательно делал вид, что ему все равно, и за какими-то кошками требовал называть его «эром», второй не слишком умело изображал смирение и то ли невольно, то ли назло сбивался на «монсеньора». Больше всего эр и оруженосец напоминали двух ощерившихся котят, готовых чуть что выпустить когти, и от этого сравнения Рамону захотелось рассмеяться. Удержало его только врожденное благоразумие и — разве что самую малость — нежелание испытать на себе острые коготки и не менее острый язык старшего из котят.

Росио опустошил свой бокал и, кинув быстрый взгляд на насупившегося оруженосца, неожиданно нарушил молчание:

— Окделл, вы не пьете. Предпочитаете надорскую кислятину или опасаетесь запятнать свою честь?

Мальчишка вздрогнул и опустил голову, должно быть сообразив, что любой его ответ прозвучит глупо.

— Я... я предпочитаю белое вино, монсеньор, — наконец пробормотал он и неохотно поправился: — Эр Рокэ.

Росио ухмыльнулся и неодобрительно качнул головой.

— Не сказал бы, что это удачный выбор, но будь по-вашему. — Он взмахнул рукой, подзывая слугу. — Принесите «Девичьих слез».

Спустя несколько минут на столе появились запыленные бутылки. Белое вино в замке держали только для редких гостей: и хозяева, и их друзья всегда пили красное. 

— Ну как? — поинтересовался Росио, дождавшись, когда Окделл сделает несколько глотков.

— Вкусно, — облизав губы, признался оруженосец. — Благодарю вас.

— Так пейте, раз вкусно. — Росио потянулся и зевнул. — Глядишь, так и сделаем из вас человека... Гитару вы уже слушали, теперь дело за вином. Это прелестное сочетание, поверьте.

Мальчишка вопросительно уставился на него, не донеся до рта вновь наполненный бокал.

— Что слушал?

— Какой же вы дремучий, Окделл. — Росио недовольно поморщился. — Гитару. Тот музыкальный инструмент, что вы слышали на площади. Кстати, — неожиданно улыбнувшись, добавил он, — напомните мне как-нибудь, я покажу, на что он способен на самом деле.

— Ловите своего господина на слове, Ричард, — вмешался Рамон, — он превосходно играет.

Оруженосец удивленно вскинул брови, затем с недоумением поглядел на эра, но тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

— Да, сударь...

Рамону не терпелось продолжить начатый на пристани разговор, но начинать первым не хотелось, а Росио словно нарочно тянул время. Он то с рассеянным видом крутил в руках бокал, то, запрокинув назад голову, изучал звезды с таким интересом, будто не смотрел на них всю жизнь, то бросал снисходительные взгляды в сторону оруженосца. Он чего-то ждал, но Рамон не мог понять чего.

Однако вскоре ответ нашелся сам. Окделл, незаметно опустошивший свою бутылку, стал клевать носом, затем уронил голову на плечо и вскоре задышал так размеренно и спокойно, как дышат только крепко спящие люди. Заключив, что «Девичья слеза» одержала уверенную победу над непривычным к вину северянином, Рамон обернулся к другу.

— Разбудить?

Росио беззаботно рассмеялся. Вся его кажущаяся рассеянность испарилась без следа, взгляд снова стал цепким и слегка лукавым.

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся. У моего оруженосца выдался насыщенный день, — он негромко хмыкнул. — Не думаю, что он проснется раньше полудня.

Окделл умиротворенно сопел, всем своим видом подтверждая правоту последних слов. От вида его всклокоченной шевелюры и счастливой улыбки на приоткрытых губах Рамон почувствовал, что терпение его на исходе. 

— Итак... — начал он по-кэналлийски, но Росио тут же остановил его, поднеся палец к губам:

— На талиг, Рамон.

— Но... — Рамон неуверенно покосился на соседнее кресло, но друг лишь отмахнулся: спящий оруженосец его явно не смущал. — Почему?

— Мой план слишком хорош, чтобы доверять его здешнему ветру, — оскалился Росио. — Кто знает, куда он подует...

Мы начинаем с секретов от собственных слуг? Однако... 

— Так что ты задумал?

Росио снова задрал голову к небу, затем покачал в руке бокал, наблюдая за темно-красной волной, хищно улыбнулся и наконец произнес — очень тихо, одними губами:

— «Императрикс».

Рамон окаменел в своем кресле. Ошибиться или спутать название с каким-либо другим было невозможно. Трехмачтовый шлюп «Императрикс», чаще именуемый «капер-призрак», гроза Померанцевого и Устричного морей, был сущим кошмаром «купцов» и главной причиной дурных снов владельцев мелких судов. Стремительный и неуловимый, он нес на борту команду отчаянных головорезов, не гнушавшихся грязными средствами и расправлявшихся с жертвами — экипажами и пассажирами захваченных кораблей — с немыслимой жестокостью. Всего за пару лет «Императрикс» снискала себе настолько же громкую, насколько отвратительную славу, которая лишь неуклонно росла; торговцы опасались выходить в море без охраны, а прежде опасный лишь сильным течением пролив Астраповы Врата стал считаться почти проклятым местом, поскольку на выходе из него капер нередко подстерегал свои жертвы.

Его не раз пытались потопить или поймать, но все пушки талигойских фрегатов были бессильны. Легкий, маневренный, с малой осадкой, капер всякий раз уносился вдаль раньше, чем канониры успевали навести орудия. Если он и встречал соперника, сходного по скорости, то брал курс на острова и прятался в мелководных бухтах. Тот мастер, что задумал и построил этот шлюп, пожертвовал красотой, снабдив судно слегка наклонными мачтами, но сделал ставку на быстроходность, и команда, должно быть, не раз помянула его добрым словом. 

По словам моряков, которым удалось увидеть «Императрикс» с расстояния хотя бы в пару тысяч бье, на шлюпе не набралось бы и десятка пушек, а носовой и кормовой фальконеты стояли скорее издевательским украшением. Тем не менее дерзкий капер нисколько не страдал от столь легкого вооружения: ему требовалась только скорость, и с этой задачей уверенно справлялись многочисленные — почти вдвое против положенных судну такого размера — паруса. Остальное довершал абордаж.

По слухам, каперский патент ему был подписан самим Дивином, императором Гайифы, который, рассудив, что крупных побед ему не видать еще долго, принялся пакостить в мелочах. Это приводило талигойских моряков в еще большую ярость, но победе над врагом, увы, не способствовало: кораблей, способных тягаться с «Императрикс», в Талиге не было.

— Это невозможно. — Рамон поднес к губам бокал и сделал большой глоток. — Если только ты не собираешься убедить их сложить паруса и самим прийти в наш порт. С повинной и награбленным добром. 

— Я бы попробовал, но, боюсь, гайифцы не согласятся. — Росио с притворной досадой качнул головой. — Однако ничто не мешает нам встретиться в море.

— В море? — презрительно фыркнул Рамон. — Любой из наших фрегатов делает тринадцать узлов при попутном ветре. «Императрикс» легко делает пятнадцать и плюет на ветер. Эта плоская посудина уйдет даже в полный штиль — только за счет малого веса и осадки. С ней справится разве что чайка, но, даже если ты признаешь, что прячешь под мундиром крылья, я не поверю, что капер можно догнать.

Словно не заметив язвительный тон собеседника, Росио остался невозмутим.

— Разве я сказал, что собираюсь его догнать? У меня нет никакого желания повторять чужие неудачи.

— А их было немало, — вставил Рамон. — «Императрикс» начали ловить, когда я еще ходил в теньентах.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но не сказал бы, что результат меня устраивает.

— По-твоему, те, кто охотился за капером, круглые идиоты? — вскинулся Рамон.

— Отнюдь. Но если стену не удается проломить лбом, возможно, стоит поискать в ней дверь.

Легкомысленный тон маркиза Алвасете мог бы обмануть кого угодно, но Рамон слишком давно его знал. Росио задумал какую-то каверзу, задумал так крепко, что вряд ли отступится.

— И за этим тебе нужна «Каммориста»?

Тот кивнул.

— «Изабелла» тоже хороша, но она больше. Я предпочел бы пожертвовать дюжиной пушек, но не скоростью.

Фрегат «Каммориста», краса и гордость талигойского флота, был двухпалубным судном длиной двести тридцать бье. Оснащенный по последнему слову военной мысли и корабельного искусства, он нес на борту семьдесят две разнокалиберные пушки, почти одиннадцать тысяч бье парусов и пятьсот человек команды. Ничего удивительного, что взыскательный вкус маркиза Алвасете остановился именно на нем. 

Сам по себе выбор был, бесспорно, хорош, вот только ни флотское командование, ни находящийся в отпуске капитан ничего не знали о намерении сына соберано украсить этот корабль своим присутствием. Альмиранте и соберано наверняка не придут в восторг от этой новости, и кто знает, чей гнев будет страшнее. На что рассчитывает Росио? Он вырос на море, но он не моряк, он должен понимать, что управлять фрегатом посложней, чем махать шпагой... И тут Рамона осенило. 

— А кто ее поведет?

— Ты.

Росио лучезарно улыбался, а Рамон хлопал глазами как какой-нибудь сопливый матрос. Командовать «Каммористой»?! Квальдэто цэра!

Воспользовавшись замешательством друга и тактично не заметив его приоткрытого от удивления рта, Росио начал излагать свой план. То, что он задумал, было одновременно отчаянно безрассудно и великолепно в своей простоте. Заставить капер подчиниться можно было лишь одним способом, и никогда не ходивший по морю капитан Алвасете придумал, как это сделать. Все время, пока он говорил — в своей обычной шутливой и одновременно безжалостной манере, — Рамон ловил себя на мысли, что спит наяву, но сверкавшие в темноте глаза друга упорно возвращали его к действительности.

— Это безумие, — только и смог проговорить он, когда рассказ был окончен. 

— Именно поэтому все получится, — с несокрушимой уверенностью заявил Росио. — Каперы тоже решат, что мы спятили, а потом будет слишком поздно. 

Если только не будет поздно для «Каммористы» и ее команды. 

— Но как мы узнаем, по какую сторону пролива их ждать?

— Вариантов всего два, — усмехнулся Росио. — А я никуда не спешу. Не здесь, так там. Слухи о большом торговом караване из Хексберг должны придать «павлинам» решимости.

— А он идет?

— А какая разница? Слухи-то есть. 

Росио негромко рассмеялся, и Рамон понял, что он имел в виду. Капер не упустит возможности атаковать столь лакомую добычу, даже если при этом придется отклониться от привычного маршрута.

— Это будет чудесное приключение, — заметив его колебания, добавил Росио. — Даю слово, что ты не пожалеешь. 

Приключение. Лучшего названия своей авантюре он подобрать не мог. Рамон снова выругался и неопределенно качнул головой, хотя и он сам, и его собеседник прекрасно знали, что молчаливое согласие, значащее куда больше, чем самые громкие клятвы в верности, уже получено. 

— Собирай людей. Моя сотня готова и ждет только приказа. 

— Твоя сотня?

— Абордажники, — невинным тоном пояснил Росио. — Милые и добродушные люди. Тебе понравятся.

Представив сотню вооруженных абордажными саблями молодцов, Рамон не смог сдержать улыбки, но почти сразу согнал ее с губ. Ни возможность неудачи, ни опасность морской вылазки, грозящая разжалованием в теньенты, его не пугали, хоть и отодвигали на неопределенное время мечту стать Первым адмиралом, но полностью выбросить из головы разрушительные последствия затеи Росио не получалось. Чем бы она ни обернулась, этой шутки им не простят.

— Ты понимаешь, чем это кончится, если план не сработает? Соберано...

— Если план не сработает, гнев соберано будет нашей наименьшей неприятностью. Да и кто станет искать в команде теньента Рубена Аррохадо?

— А это еще кто? — устало спросил Рамон, уже почти не удивляясь очередному сюрпризу.

— Я, — широко улыбнувшись, сообщил Росио. И с еле заметным смущением добавил: — Временно. Мы в одном чине, но капитан на корабле должен быть один.

Спящий мальчишка внезапно завозился в кресле, поудобнее устраивая свесившуюся набок голову, и Рамон невольно перевел на него взгляд. 

— А Окделла ты возьмешь? — Он сам не знал, почему из бесконечного множества вопросов, которые хотел задать, выбрал совершенно не относящийся к делу.

— Окделла? — переспросил Росио с таким недоумением, словно ему предлагали захватить пистолеты, отправляясь навестить куртизанку, и зевнул. — Нет. Скалы — это прекрасно, но я предпочел бы пойти налегке.

6\. 

— Дор Рикардо!

Дик недовольно скривился. Проклятых кэналлийцев никак не удавалось заставить обращаться к нему как положено.

— Ричард, — привычно поправил он стоявшего перед ним слугу, но тот и не подумал извиниться, а лишь нагло ухмыльнулся и сообщил:

— Дор Рокэ хочет вас видеть. 

Сумев скрыть удивление — подобный призыв он слышал здесь впервые, — Дик неохотно кивнул, уселся на кровати и принялся одеваться.

После вчерашнего вина голова немного гудела, но больше никаких неприятных ощущений не было. Дома он как-то стащил у отца бутылку надорского и, сам не зная зачем, тайком ее выпил. Весь следующий день он провел в постели и запомнил его как худший в своей жизни. Не зря хвалят кэналлийские вина, должно быть, от них ничего такого и не бывает. А голова тяжелая только оттого, что не выспался.

Сон и вправду выдался каким-то беспокойным. Всю ночь ему снилось, что его господин и маркиз Альмейда беседуют о кораблях, причем говорят над самым ухом, словно другого места для разговора у них не нашлось. Они что-то горячо обсуждали, спорили, Алва веселился и доказывал, а марикьяре расспрашивал и как будто немного злился. Сон не сохранил для Дика лица обоих собеседников, но их голоса, произносящие странные слова и названия, до сих пор звучали у него в ушах. Астраповы Врата, «Императрица», «Изабелла», «Каммориста»... Что, ради Создателя, все это значило? Последнее слово вдруг показалось ему смутно знакомым. Где он мог его слышать? А может, видеть? Вывеска в городе, чье-то имя... Нет, не похоже. А что, если... Что, если это был и не сон вовсе? 

От невероятного предположения Дик выронил сапог, и тот с гулким стуком упал на каменный пол. Он не помнил, как, выпив вина, задремал прямо в кресле, но не знал и как попал потом в свою комнату. Должно быть, кто-то довел его или донес, но когда? Ворон не стал бы прерывать разговор со своим гостем, чтобы приказать позаботиться об оруженосце. Так, значит, все время, пока шла беседа, Дик был там и мог слышать какие-то слова. Святой Алан, и зачем он столько выпил... 

— Дор Рикардо?

Оказывается, слуга все еще ждал его. Дик поспешно обулся, вскочил и набросил колет. Крючки он застегивал уже в коридоре, на ходу. Стараясь не отстать от бодро вышагивающего впереди кэналлийца, Дик продолжал размышлять о своем странном сне. «Каммориста»... По непонятной причине именно это чудное название все еще вертелось у него в голове, вытеснив все остальные. Возможно, его произносили чаще других, а может, просто оно было более необычным, чем остальные. Дик еще не успел привыкнуть к кэналлийской речи с ее гортанным звучанием и резкими отрывистыми интонациями, но даже и в этом чужом наречии слово могло означать что угодно. Внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что узнать это необходимо, но спросить было некого. Дик чувствовал, что любопытство переполняет его и грозит вырваться наружу — так, как это уже не раз бывало: в неловком вопросе или неосторожной фразе. Поддаваться ему было опасно, но еще опаснее было лезть с этим вопросом к Ворону. Узнав, что оруженосец, хоть и невольно, подслушивал чужой разговор, эр наверняка придет в ярость. Сцена на площади была еще слишком свежа в памяти, чтобы рисковать снова, и Дик решил для начала хорошенько покопаться в тех обрывочных словах, которые смог запомнить. В том, что ночной разговор ему не приснился, он уже не сомневался. 

Алва поджидал их во внутреннем дворике замка, но уже в другом, поменьше и без деревьев и кресел. На улице было почти прохладно, в воздухе парила легкая дымка, и Дик невольно задрал голову, ожидая увидеть затянутое тучами небо. Солнца и вправду не было, однако накрывавшая замок синева оказалась прозрачной и чистой.

— Судя по вашему удивлению, Окделл, рассвет вы видите нечасто, — произнес рядом с ним насмешливый голос.

Рассвет?! Леворукий, так вот почему так не хотелось просыпаться! 

Дик резко опустил голову и тут же встретился глазами со своим господином. Полностью одетый и раздражающе бодрый, он явно куда-то собирался. Он взмахнул рукой, и от стены отделился хмурый немолодой человек, которого Дик раньше не заметил. 

— Самое время немного размяться. Пабло будет учить вас фехтованию. 

Хмурый длинноносый Пабло молча поклонился и протянул Дику защищенную колпачком шпагу. 

— Сейчас?!

Алва кивнул: 

— Уже семь утра, и скоро здесь будет солнце. Советую не терять времени, драться против света не особенно удобно, а Пабло не станет вам подыгрывать.

Последние слова заставили Дика фыркнуть. Граф Горик не нуждается в форе! Он гордо выпрямился и вдруг застыл, глядя на своего господина. В просторной, распахнутой на груди кэналлийской рубашке, со спрятанными под косынку волосами, со шпагой на боку и пистолетом за широким поясом, маркиз Алвасете отчетливо походил на пирата. Уж не собрался ли Ворон отправиться в море сегодня же?

— Монсеньор... — начал Дик и запнулся, не решаясь задать прямой вопрос и надеясь, что его лицо не выдаст тревогу. — Вы...

— Если вы не забудете то, что хотели спросить, поговорим вечером, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Алва, — а сейчас я спешу. 

Он развернулся и пошел в дверям, а у Дика вырвался облегченный вздох: обещание вечернего разговора означало, что пока Ворон здесь. А значит, у его оруженосца есть время разобраться во всей этой истории. Дик наконец взял приготовленную для него шпагу и, отсалютовав учителю, встал в позицию.

— Аделанде! 

Дик сделал выпад, закрылся, затем атаковал снова. Ровно через минуту он понял две вещи: длинноносый Пабло был страшным противником и не говорил ни слова на талиг. Первое открытие стало неожиданным — раньше Дик был гораздо более высокого мнения о своих способностях, — но не особенно неприятным: в учебном поединке защищенными шпагами опасаться было нечего. Однако ни один выпад Дика так и не достиг цели, а все атаки были отбиты с такой легкостью, словно их не было вовсе. Едва двигая кистью, Пабло вертел шпагой с удивительной скоростью, безошибочно угадывал намерения соперника и тихо, себе под нос, что-то бормотал. Дик не понимал ни слова, но догадывался, что учитель им недоволен. Все команды Пабло отдавал жестами, изредка скупо приправляя их непонятными кэналлийскими словами, и Дик вскоре перестал его слушать, а принялся только повторять движения и стараться уследить за мелькавшим перед глазами оружием. 

— Арриба, муэведе, — бубнил Пабло, — датэ приса! 

Послушно взмахнув шпагой, Дик снова невольно вернулся мыслями к подслушанным словам Ворона. Почему кэналлиец и марикьяре говорили на талиг, а не на своем родном языке? Говорят, все Алва осторожны, как кошки, но кого им бояться в собственном доме? Если только друг друга... 

— Сьюдадо! 

Дик в очередной раз увернулся от летящей в лицо шпаги и тряхнул головой. Неужели Рокэ задумал какую-то проделку втайне от отца? Должно быть, он еще безумней, чем кажется. Если хотя бы половина того, что болтают о Первом маршале, — правда, наказание не замедлит последовать, и Алваро не посмотрит, что перед ним его сын. Эгмонт Окделл тоже бывал суров, но все детские проступки Дика легко искупались несколькими молитвами и запретом на сладкое. Что бы, интересно, сделал отец, если бы Дик отправился в море?

— Персансе... Квальдэто цэра! 

Длинноносый неодобрительно качнул головой и зыркнул черным глазом в сторону рассеянного ученика. Сообразив, что отвлекся слишком сильно, Дик покрепче ухватился за эфес и бросился в атаку. Как и все предыдущие, она сразу же провалилась, и неуловимым движением руку Пабло выбил у него шпагу. 

— Дэ нуэво , — приказал он, и на этот раз Дик, как ни странно, его понял. 

Отправляясь за отлетевшим на десяток бье оружием, он продолжал размышлять. Молодой Алва не моряк, зачем ему понадобился корабль? Едва ли для морской прогулки, хотя, по слухам, у него есть родня в Багряных землях. Нет, он говорил что-то о сотне людей... Задумал ввязаться в сражение? Но в таком случае ему понадобится оруженосец. Или нет?

Дик изо всех сил напряг память и через мгновение замер на месте, уставившись в пустоту. «Я предпочел бы пойти налегке», — сказал ночью Ворон, и эти внезапно всплывшие из глубины воспоминаний слова Дик запомнил так отчетливо, что сомнений не осталось: его с собой не возьмут. Разрубленный Змей, но это же несправедливо! Маркиз Алвасете будет плавать по морям, а граф Горик, как наказанный унар, сидеть дома? Ну нет, не бывать этому.

— Дор Рикардо, дэ нуэво, — окликнул его Пабло, и, проглотив исковерканное имя, Дик с торжествующей улыбкой встал в позицию. Долго это не продлится. Оставаться в замке он не собирался. 

***

Следующие две недели прошли для Дика в томительном ожидании. По утрам он исправно отбивался от Пабло, а освободившись, старался не спускать глаз со своего господина. Удавалось это нечасто: дома Ворон не задерживался, а следить за ним в городе было сложно. Несколько раз Дик отправлялся вслед за ним, однако, как только они выбирались из гранатовой рощи и оказывались внизу, Алва почти сразу куда-то исчезал. Запомнить расположение улиц Дик так и не смог, белые дома казались одинаковыми, а простая кэналлийская одежда делала цель неприметной и, следовало признать, неуловимой. 

Чутье подсказывало, что искать Алву надо в порту, но туда Дик соваться опасался. Сам он одевался как обычно и остаться незамеченным среди рыбаков и прочего сброда у него не вышло бы при всем желании. Не пройдет и часа, как Ворону донесут, где слоняется его оруженосец.

Дик надеялся, что Альмейда снова появится в замке для обсуждения предстоящей кампании, но тот не приходил. Марикьяре, с которым удалось обменяться лишь несколькими фразами, Дику отчего-то понравился, он держался благородно и уважительно, и на фоне Алвы с его бесконечным ехидством казался образцом чести. Эр Рамон наверняка взял бы с собой оруженосца... И позволил бы участвовать в схватке, а потом похвалил бы за успехи. Может, даже наградил, хотя это, конечно, не главное... Как жаль, что граф Горик служит не ему!

Время шло, но ничего не происходило. Отчаявшись дождаться какого-то сигнала об окончании приготовлений к отплытию, в один из дней Дик все же решился отправиться на пристань. Лодок стало меньше — должно быть, пользуясь ясной погодой, рыбаки вышли в море, — но в правой части порта теперь стояли на якоре три больших судна. Широкие, низкие, всего с одной мачтой, они походили на жирных гусей и, судя по отсутствию пушек и внушительным внутренним размерам, были торговыми. На мачтах вяло болтались неизвестные флаги, паруса были убраны. Людей на палубах видно не было, очевидно, все сошли на берег.

Военные же корабли, которые Дик увидел в бухте в прошлый раз, стояли на прежнем месте. Он обогнул всю пристань, подбираясь поближе, и выбрал наблюдательную позицию рядом с груженной бочками телегой. Он расположился в ее тени, возле подпертого камнем колеса, и, никем не замеченный, принялся разглядывать предмет своего интереса. 

Дик был уверен, что Алва положил глаз на один из этих кораблей. Вот только на какой именно? Они были почти одинаковыми, и, должно быть, для морского боя подошел бы любой. Создатель, как же узнать...

Приставив ладонь ко лбу, чтобы не мешало солнце, Дик всматривался в высоченные мачты и аккуратно убранные паруса, скользил взглядом по совершенным силуэтам корпусов и до рези в глазах считал пушки. Он почти отчаялся найти ответ, когда ближний к берегу корабль чуть качнулся, и золоченая надпись на корме блеснула, отражая солнечный луч. Дик напряг зрение и неожиданно сумел прочесть витиеватые буквы: «Каммориста». 

Он возликовал. Вот оно, наконец-то! Сон не был сном, а память не подвела. Алва собирался выйти в море на «Каммористе», и эта самая «Каммориста», что бы ни значило ее название, сейчас покачивалась на волнах алвасетской бухты.

Дик вытер вспотевшие руки и принялся напряженно размышлять. Полдела сделано, осталось только узнать день отплытия и незаметно пробраться на корабль. От берега не больше трех сотен бье, можно взять лодку, а можно и вплавь. А потом... Когда «Каммориста» выйдет в море, Ворону останется только смириться с присутствием оруженосца. Не выкинет же он его за борт!

Дик еще раз осмотрел корабль, стараясь получше запомнить его при свете дня, чтобы не ошибиться ночью. Убедившись, что смог бы нарисовать по памяти каждый канат, каждый пушечный порт и каждый резной завиток на массивной корме, он покинул пристань и понесся домой. 

Тем же вечером ему снова улыбнулась удача. Слоняясь по замку, он вдруг заметил идущего по галерее маркиза Альмейду. Сочтя это добрым предзнаменованием, Дик незаметно проследовал за ним. Марикьяре казался всецело погруженным в свои мысли и, не заметив вжавшуюся в стену тень, без стука вошел в комнату, служившую Алве кабинетом. 

Дик бросился за ним и без колебаний приник к двери. На какое-то мгновение он устыдился своих намерений, но тут же решил, что, поскольку один разговор он уже подслушал, второй ничего не изменит: если его и заметят, то отчитают за все сразу. Он прижал ухо к замочной скважине и, молясь, чтобы в коридоре не появился кто-то из слуг, прислушался. 

— ...Орудия проверены, ядер хватит на небольшую войну.

Говорил Альмейда. Значит, все верно, Дик не ошибся, они действительно собираются сражаться! Вот только с кем?

— Превосходно. А что с припасами?

А это уже Алва. Командует так, будто капитан — он.

— Провиант загружен, бочки с водой перевезут этой ночью.

— А с вином?

— Росио...

Послышался негромкий смех.

— Это не менее важно, чем ядра, Рамон. 

— Выпить можно и на берегу. 

— Несомненно, но в море гораздо романтичнее. Так сколько бочек? 

— Триста.

Воцарилось молчание. 

— Маловато, — сказал наконец Алва, сопроводив свои слова тяжелым вздохом. — Имей в виду, свои личные запасы я тратить не намерен.

Триста бочек — маловато?! Это сколько же народу будет на корабле и сколько они собираются выпить?

— Мы можем взять еще, — отозвался Альмейда, — но погрузка и так заняла неделю. Люди работали каждую ночь. 

— Отоспятся в море. 

— Дело не в этом. — В голосе Альмейды слышалось беспокойство. — Наши действия становятся слишком заметны. Дальнейшая задержка может обернуться визитом альмиранте, и объясняться с ним мне бы не хотелось.

Снова тихий смех. 

— Подозреваю, что этого все равно не избежать, хотя, пожалуй, ты прав, посвящать его в наши планы именно сейчас не стоит. Чтоб не обрадовался раньше времени. 

Оба ненадолго умолкли, затем Альмейда заговорил снова:

— Итак, когда?

На этот раз молчание было более продолжительным. Дик уже решил, что случайно прослушал ответ Алвы, когда тот произнес:

— Завтра на рассвете. — И неожиданно прибавил: — Конрайо! 

— Конрайо! И пусть удача не отвернется от нас. 

— Это будет весьма невежливо с ее стороны, — весело согласился Алва, — а я не терплю дурных манер. Отвернется — тем хуже для нее!

7\. 

Полная луна висела точно над бухтой, заливая спящее море ровным серебристым светом. Привязанные к причалу лодки покачивались и терлись бортами, своим негромким скрипом нарушая ночную тишину, пухлые свертки парусов, почти незаметные днем, отливали ярко-белым. Порт Алвасете спал, и одинокий гребец, отчаливший от пристани в столь поздний час, очень надеялся не потревожить этот сон. И не быть замеченным.

Часы на старой церкви, затесавшейся между портовыми строениями, пробили полночь, и человек в лодке на мгновение опустил весла и оглянулся. Кроме кучки подвыпивших матросов на пристани по-прежнему никого не было, а вся левая часть порта была погружена в кромешную темноту. Погрузка еще не началась. Только бы успеть...

Он выбрал самую маленькую лодку из всех, что были, но решение позаимствовать чужую вещь далось ему с трудом. Граф Горик еще ни разу в жизни не опускался до воровства, и от одной этой мысли ему становилось не по себе. Однако другого выхода не было. Днем расстояние до корабля ему казалось вполне преодолимым, но, оценив его ночью, Дик понял, что вплавь не доберется. Плавать он умел неважно и однажды позорно нахлебался воды, не справившись с течением в надорской речке, но узенькая Лебединка — не открытое море. Здесь-то никто не вытащит его на берег. Здесь никто даже не заметит, если он начнет тонуть.

Несмотря на свои скромные размеры, лодка оказалась тяжелой и неповоротливой. Дик налегал на весла и ожесточенно плюхал ими по гладкой воде, время от времени оборачиваясь, чтобы не отклониться от курса и посмотреть, сколько осталось. Почему-то ему казалось, что берег удалялся быстрее, чем сокращалось расстояние между лодкой и его целью.

Эфес цеплялся за весла и мешал грести, и Дик был вынужден отцепить шпагу и положить ее перед собой. По мере приближения к кораблю, черный силуэт которого все больше походил на торчащую из моря скалу, внутри нарастало безотчетное беспокойство. Даже в отсутствие команды «Каммориста» наверняка охраняется, и всерьез. Удастся ли подобраться к ней незаметно? И что будет, если его увидят? Второй вопрос Дик решил на время — и в надежде на свою удачу — отложить и целиком сосредоточился на первом. Он нарочно хотел переплыть всю бухту, чтобы подобраться к кораблю со стороны носа, где, по его плану, обитатели судна меньше всего ожидали увидеть гостей. Насколько верен его расчет, Дик не знал: он никогда не ступал на борт чего-то крупнее самодельного плота, и об устройстве кораблей имел весьма смутное представление.

Цель постепенно приближалась, и теперь Дик работал веслами со всей возможной осторожностью, мысленно ругаясь на каждый всплеск. В ночной тишине звуки мгновенно разносились над водой, и любой скрип уключины или неловкое движение грозили провалом. От непривычной работы на ладонях уже ныли мозоли, спина покрылась потом, но Дик упрямо гнал свое суденышко вперед. Зайдя так далеко, отступить он уже не мог.

Черная громада выросла у него над головой почти неожиданно. Сделав еще пару осторожных взмахов веслами, Дик подогнал лодку к толстой якорной цепи и протянул к ней руку. Массивные звенья были холодными и влажными от ночной росы, туго натянутое сплетение казалось единым целым. Верхняя часть цепи скрывалась в корпусе судна, нижняя уходила в морские глубины, словно вбитый в землю шест. Еще раз ощупав цепь, Дик осторожно поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся. То, что держит корабль на месте, станет и неплохой лестницей.

Он снова прицепил шпагу, сунул носок сапога в одно из звеньев и ухватился за цепь. Бросив прощальный взгляд на лодку, он оттолкнул ее другой ногой и повис. Теперь только вперед.

Прежде чем начать движение, Дик замер, прислушиваясь, но с корабля не доносилось ни единого звука. Что ж, если кто и заметит рядом пустую лодку, сочтут, что она просто отвязалась и прибилась к борту по воле волн. Выждав несколько секунд, Дик начал карабкаться вверх.

Цепь, выглядевшая такой доступной и удобной со стороны, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась коварно скользкой. Чтобы не свалиться в воду, Дику приходилось держаться изо всех сил, сапоги еле пролезали в различавшиеся по размеру звенья. Примерно на середине пути он вынужден был остановиться и повиснуть, обхватив цепь коленями и локтями: ладони уже дрожали от напряжения. Несколько долгих минут Дик отдыхал, напряженно прислушиваясь и каждое мгновение опасаясь, что его обнаружит любопытствующий часовой, свесившийся за борт.

Сжав зубы, он вновь полез вверх, заставляя себя двигаться быстрее. В верхней части цепь неожиданно стала не такой мокрой, и вскоре Дик почти уперся макушкой в отливавший темным блеском борт судна. Он поднял голову.

Военный корабль явно не был предназначен для штурма. Цепь уходила в узкий паз и скрывалась внутри. Ни лестницы, ни хотя бы свисающих сверху веревок не было. Пушечные люки – последняя надежда – были плотно закрыты, и надеяться на то, что толстые деревянные крышки удастся сломать голыми руками и бесшумно, не стоило. Закусив губу от отчаяния, Дик осмотрелся еще раз. Почему он не подумал, как будет забираться внутрь?

Протянув в сторону руку, он обреченно ткнулся в закрытый люк: влажное дерево даже не дрогнуло. Он попробовал подцепить крышку пальцами снизу, но щель была такой узкой, что туда не вошел и мизинец.

Он понимал, что не сможет провисеть на цепи до отплытия. Сил хватит еще едва ли на полчаса, а может, и меньше. После этого останется только позвать на помощь или рухнуть в воду. Первое грозило провалом всего плана, второе почти наверняка означало распрощаться с жизнью.

Неужели влезть наверх совсем невозможно? Должен, обязан быть какой-то способ... Якорная щель слишком маленькая и ведет в никуда, люки заперты... Разрубленный Змей, что же делать? Уже ни на что не надеясь, Дик оторвался телом от цепи, дотянулся до соседнего люка — и едва не свалился вниз. В отличие от первой, эта крышка прилегала слегка неровно и, когда Дик сунул под нее кончики пальцев, а затем и ладонь, неожиданно поддалась. Он с трудом поверил в такую удачу. Поднажав посильнее, он смог приоткрыть люк настолько, чтобы исчезли последние сомнения: путь найден. Оставалось только найти хоть какую-то опору под ногами. Дик пошарил ногой по корпусу судна и наткнулся на узкую балку, едва заметно выступавшую наружу. Для того чтобы стоять, она была слишком мала, но задерживаться он и не собирался. Вывернув боком ногу, он перенес вес на балку и выпустил цепь. Сапог тут же скользнул по гладкому дереву, и Дик чудом смог удержаться, успев вцепиться в нижний край проема. Он судорожно выдохнул, снова нащупал ногами опору и подтянулся, а затем открыл пошире люк. Больше трудностей не возникло, и мгновение спустя он уже был внутри. 

На пушечной палубе было еще темнее, чем снаружи, и пахло порохом и стружками. Спотыкаясь о невидимые в темноте препятствия и подобно слепцу вытянув вперед руки, Дик сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и уперся в угол. Он хотел повернуть, но под ноги снова бросилось что-то большое и жесткое, и, окончательно потеряв равновесие, Дик рухнул на свернутый в высокую бухту канат. Он раздраженно выругался — на всякий случай шепотом, — но затем, успокоившись и немного поразмыслив, счел свою ловушку достаточно укромным местом, чтобы спрятаться до отплытия. Даже если кому-то придет в голову спуститься сюда, в такой темноте его никто не заметит. Подобрав под себя ноги и втянув голову в плечи, Дик положил рядом шпагу и принялся ждать. 

Корабль тронулся ровно в тот момент, когда сквозь щели в пушечных люках проникли первые лучи восходящего солнца. Прямо над ухом загрохотала якорная цепь, что-то стукнуло, сверху послышался чей-то смех и голоса, а спустя несколько минут Дик почувствовал, что «Каммориста» плавно, но уверенно набирает ход. Пути назад больше не было, и, свернувшись поудобнее в своем гнезде, Дик выдохнул и улыбнулся. Безумное напряжение этой ночи сменилось усталостью, отяжелевшая голова сама клонилась вниз. Он сделал то, что хотел, он добрался до цели, но обнаруживать свое присутствие было пока слишком рано. Рассудив, что несколько часов на отдых у него есть, Дик наконец позволил себе уснуть. 

*** Еще сквозь сон он почувствовал, что кто-то грубо потряс его за плечо. Дик моргнул и потер глаза, стараясь поскорее проснуться, и тут же уперся взглядом в стоявших перед ним рослых кэналлийцев. Оружия при них не было, но смуглые лица выражали крайнюю степень недружелюбия, а две пары черных глаз сверкали подозрением и злостью. 

— Сигуэме. 

Прежде чем Дик успел сообразить, что происходит, один из моряков схватил его за шиворот и куда-то потащил, остальные отправились следом. Почти бегом они преодолели две крутых лестницы, где Дик чуть не переломал себе ноги, потом верхнюю палубу, а затем снова спустились. Ни один из кэналлийцев не дал себе труда что-либо объяснить, но Дик не стал спрашивать: он уже догадывался, что будет дальше. 

Несколькими минутами позже он стоял посреди капитанской каюты. Просторное помещение было оборудовано с удивительным для походных условий корабля комфортом. Добротные кресла из красного дерева, полускрытая занавеской кровать с витыми опорами и расшитым пологом, вдоль стен — огромные, обитые по краям железом и отделанные резьбой сундуки. Широкое окно выходило на корму, и, проникая сквозь решетчатый переплет, солнечный свет расчерчивал квадратами морисские ковры на полу. В центре каюты располагался массивный стол, небрежно заваленный бумагами, картами и неведомыми морскими приборами. В другое время они вызвали бы у Дика искренний интерес, но сейчас ему было не до любопытства. За столом напротив друг друга сидели Альмейда и Ворон. При виде гостей оба подняли головы, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивление. 

Матрос, все еще державший Дика за руку, подтолкнул его вперед и что-то сказал. Альмейда кивнул и, жестом приказав ему выйти, наконец обратился к Дику:

— Мои люди проявили исключительную выдержку, Ричард, не пристрелив вас на месте. Леворукого ради, объясните, как и почему вы здесь оказались?

В голосе марикьяре не было угрозы, но что скажет Ворон? Дик покосился на своего эра, с задумчивым видом изучающего бокал с вином. На спокойном лице не было ничего, кроме равнодушия, а слегка поджатые тонкие губы могли выражать что угодно.

— Я — оруженосец маркиза Алвасете и должен его сопровождать, — выбрав из двух вопросов тот, что попроще, ответил Дик.

Альмейда кинул вопросительный взгляд в сторону Алвы, но тот промолчал.

— Маркиз Алвасете приказывал вам следовать за ним?

Дик напрягся, вспоминая заготовленную еще ночью фразу. 

— Нет, сударь. — И, пока его не перебили, решил продолжить: — Но я посчитал своим долгом... Я давал клятву служить, сударь, но не смог бы сдержать ее, если бы не последовал за своим эром. 

— И что вы намерены здесь делать?

Дик слегка склонил голову, надеясь, что для проявления почтения и благонадежности этого будет достаточно. 

— Выполнять приказы монсеньора... Прошу простить, я хотел сказать — эра Рокэ.

При этих словах до сих пор молчавший Алва неожиданно поднялся с места и подошел к Дику. Заложив руки за спину, он обошел оруженосца вокруг, смерил изучающим взглядом и вдруг спросил:

— Окделл, вы умеете плавать?

— Не очень хорошо, эр Рокэ. Но я научусь.

— Разумеется. Причем прямо сейчас. 

Дик вздрогнул. Если Ворон шутит, то... А если нет?

— Эр Рокэ... — нерешительно проговорил Дик, — я вас не понимаю.

— Думаю, понимаете. — Алва еще раз оглядел его, будто видел впервые. — Раз вы добрались сюда, доберетесь и обратно.

Что?! Обратно — вплавь? Но корабль уже наверняка далеко от берега!

— Росио, — Альмейда тоже встал, разом перекрыв могучей спиной струящийся из окна свет, и в каюте потемнело. — Уже поздно. Мы в открытом море.

— Тем лучше, — ухмыльнулся Ворон, не сводя с Дика прищуренных глаз. — Здесь и вода почище.

— Ричард, ваш господин шутит, тут слишком далеко... — натянуто беззаботным тоном произнес Альмейда, однако Алва тут же перебил его:

— Нет, я не шучу. Пусть учится отвечать за свои глупости, это полезно. 

— Росио...

— Это не увеселительная прогулка, Рамон, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Этот факт не изменит даже проявленная графом Гориком неожиданная изобретательность.

— Отсюда не доплыть, — мрачно возразил Альмейда. — А лишних шлюпок у меня нет, мы едва разместили те три, что ты просил...

— Чудеса случаются, — равнодушно пожал плечами Ворон. — Ты ведь тоже не думал, что на охраняемый фрегат сможет пробраться любой мальчишка?

Дик в ужасе смотрел на своего эра, все еще не желая верить убийственному приказу, но последние слова вдруг всколыхнули в нем гордость. То, что его назвали «любым мальчишкой», слегка задевало, но признание удачи от этого не становилось менее значимым. Ведь именно он, Ричард Окделл, смог не только проникнуть на военное судно, но и оставаться незамеченным несколько часов! И после этого так бездарно погибнуть? Утонуть по дороге обратно только из-за того, что маркиз Алвасете решил развлечься без него? Дик сжал кулаки и шагнул вперед, оказавшись за спиной своего господина.

— Монсеньор, я...

Ворон резко обернулся: 

— Вы еще здесь? Советую поторопиться. Пока вы размышляете, корабль уходит все дальше. 

— Росио, хватит! Оставь его в покое.

Альмейда отбросил добродушный тон, как испачканную перчатку. Дик тут же впился в него умоляющим взглядом, но марикьяре не повернул головы. Два маркиза, сверкая глазами, решали судьбу одного графа, которому оставалось только молча дожидаться исхода битвы. Дик переминался с ноги на ногу и слушал. Какая из сторон одержит победу, сказать было невозможно, и он отчаянно надеялся, что не Ворон.

— С какой стати?

— Это приказ. 

Алва саркастично выгнул бровь. 

— Приказ?

— Кораблем командую я!

— И командуй, кто тебе не дает. Но Окделл подчиняется мне.

В дверь постучали, но увлеченные спором собеседники этого не заметили. 

— Раз тебе он не нужен, я могу взять его в команду. 

— Он не нужен и тебе.

— Мне он не помешает. 

— Помешает. 

Стук в дверь раздался снова, но на этот раз настойчивее и громче. Нехотя обернувшись, Альмейда издал раздраженный возглас, означавший, по-видимому, дозволение войти. На пороге тут же возник немолодой моряк в потертом мундире и с заплетенными в тонкую косичку седыми волосами. Он обвел глазами остановившихся на полуслове спорщиков, непочтительно хмыкнул и с поклоном доложил:

— Мой капитан, команда готова и построена.

— Мы идем, Фернан, — отозвался Альмейда, но Ворон, не на шутку уязвленный заступничеством капитана, явно не собирался сдаваться:

— Рамон, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, словно не замечая постороннего слушателя, — я повторяю в последний раз: мне тут не нужны ни оруженосцы, ни желторотые юнцы, ни потомки святых! Ни вместе, ни по отдельности. Он отправится в Алвасете на первом же попутном судне.

Дик тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. Алва не уступит, это ясно... Все было напрасно, и вместо морских приключений, свежего ветра и соленых брызг его ждет душное лето в замке Алвасете и нудный Пабло с его тренировками. Разрубленный Змей! Остается только надеяться, что хотя бы попутный корабль случится не скоро.

Его мрачные размышления неожиданно прервал неуверенный голос: 

— Мой капитан, я прошу простить... — Моряк с интересом разглядывал Дика. — У нас пополнение? Говорят, потомки святых приносят удачу... 

Алва не удостоил его ответом, Альмейда тоже хранил молчание. Некоторое время он мерил шагами каюту и, наконец остановившись точно посередине, широко улыбнулся: 

— Фернан, познакомься. Это наш новый юнга, и с этой минуты он поступает в твое распоряжение.

8.

На верхней палубе скопилось столько народа, что у Дика разбежались глаза. Люди стояли, сидели и даже висели на мачтах словно птицы на деревьях, а яркие косынки на их головах только усиливали сходство. Большинство моряков были одеты в легкие рубахи и штаны, подпоясанные кушаками; у некоторых висели на боку кривые сабли. Все офицеры — они стояли на капитанском мостике — тоже были в рубашках, и в своем цивильном камзоле Дик сразу же почувствовал себя нелепо. Не желая привлекать к себе внимание, он придвинулся поближе к Фернану, скрывшись за его спиной.

Дик так и не понял, как капитан отвоевал его у Ворона, но подчиниться незнакомому моряку оказалось легче, чем он ожидал. Выслушав приказ, человек с седой косичкой быстро схватил Дика за руку и потащил за собой, по дороге объясняя положение вещей. За несколько минут Ричард Окделл был переименован в Рико, узнал, что Фернан служит на корабле боцманом, командуя всем, чем не командует капитан Альмейда, и готов поселить новоявленного юнгу в своей каюте. Слегка ошалев от фамильярного тона боцмана и своего изуродованного имени, Дик растерялся и упустил момент, когда можно было прервать нескончаемый поток откровений, и Фернан тут же продолжил свою речь. На этот раз он обильно вставлял в нее морские словечки, тыкал по сторонам коротким мозолистым пальцем, называя части оснастки корабля, и попутно сыпал кэналлийскими ругательствами. Последнее обстоятельство, впрочем, Дика не смутило: Фернан ругался совсем не так, как Ворон, — от злости или раздражения, — а без всякой видимой причины и удивительно самозабвенно, будто читал на память стихи. Должно быть, ему просто доставляло удовольствие само звучание замысловатых фраз. 

К моменту, когда они оказались на верхней палубе, боцман уже вызывал у Дика некоторую симпатию, а сказав, что, «хотя благородным манерам он не обучен, в моряцком деле кое-что смыслит», окончательно расположил к себе. О том, что граф Горик попал в услужение к простолюдину, Дик старался не думать. Во-первых, это было лишь на время, а во-вторых — все же лучше, чем сидеть на берегу или возвращаться на попутном судне. К тому же, если Фернан и впрямь сможет чему-то научить, насквозь сухопутный Ворон будет посрамлен. От этой мысли и предвкушения реванша настроение Дика заметно поднялось, и он чуть не бегом поспешил за своим покровителем, стараясь не упустить из виду седую косичку и не затеряться в толпе. 

Собравшиеся на палубе матросы и солдаты пребывали в радостном возбуждении и чего-то ждали. Они беспрестанно болтали на кэналлийском наречии, и, даже если бы Дик сумел различить какие-то слова, он все равно ничего бы не понял. Неужели здесь тоже не говорят на талиг?

— Говорят, когда надо, — бросил через плечо Фернан, и Дик сообразил, что по скверной привычке снова думал вслух. Тем временем боцман быстро пробрался на середину палубы и остановился возле одного из трапов, ведущих наверх. — Слушай, капитан сейчас будет говорить. 

В самом деле, Альмейда уже взобрался на мостик и выступил вперед. Офицеры, среди которых почему-то оказался и Алва, выстроились в шеренгу за его спиной.

— Друзья мои!

При первых звуках зычного голоса марикьяре шум мгновенно стих. Люди замерли, вытянув головы и стараясь не пропустить ни слова из капитанской речи.

— Верные сыны Кэналлоа и Талига, — продолжал Альмейда, и Дик невольно отметил, в каком порядке тот произнес названия земель: Кэналлоа шла первой. — От своего имени и от имени моих офицеров благодарю вас за то, что вы здесь. 

Толпа одобрительно взревела, но капитан с улыбкой поднял руку, пресекая шум.

— Все вы знаете, куда и зачем мы идем. Знаете вы и то, что задача нам предстоит не из легких. Однако, — Альмейда сделал паузу, обводя команду внимательным взглядом, — если нам повезет вернуться не с пустыми руками, слава послужит нам утешением, а золото — наградой!

Раздались радостные крики, кто-то подкинул вверх шейный платок, захлопали в ладоши. Дик тронул Фернана за плечо:

— Какое золото?

— Которое можно выручить за «Императрикс», — ответил тот, пожав плечами с таким видом, будто Дик ляпнул какую-то глупость. 

Тем временем капитан продолжал говорить. 

— Залогом нашего успеха будет не только ваша храбрость, в которой я не сомневаюсь, но и беспрекословное подчинение. Хочу представить вам старших офицеров, чьи приказы вам надлежит исполнять так же, как если б их отдавал я. Прошу подойти ближе, господа. — Он слегка посторонился и начал называть по именам: — Капитаны Себастьян Берлинга, Игнасио Креспо, Фелипе Сильва, теньенты Бернардо Эскобар, Луис Гомес и... — он сделал еле заметную паузу, — Рубен Аррохадо. 

Дик во все глаза уставился на Ворона, слегка склонившего голову на последних словах. Рубен Аррохадо?

— А что, хорошее имя, — прошептал ему в ухо Фернан, и Дик сообразил, что все его изумление отразилось на лице. Он поспешно отвел глаза и тихо спросил:

— Но почему?

Фернан не успел ответить. Альмейда перегнулся через перила капитанского мостика и указал прямо на него:

— И наш славный боцман, которого вы все знаете, — Фернандо Варгас. 

Моряк ухмыльнулся и под восторженные крики команды сделал шаг вперед. Помахав рукой матросам, он коряво раскланялся, тряхнул косичкой и вернулся к Дику.

— Вот теперь спрашивай. Ну, что — почему?

Дик замялся. 

— Почему Аррохадо? — нерешительно повторил он. — Ведь это...

Боцман тут же бесцеремонно приложил палец к его губам. 

— Тс-с. Это секрет. Сын соберано здесь тайно.

— И никто не знает?

— Кто знает, а кто и нет... — пожал плечами Фернан. — Ты хоть понял, на кого мы нынче охотимся?

Дик снова припомнил полусон-полуявь, из которого узнал о планах своего эра, и осторожно предположил:

— Ловим пиратов?

— Можно и так сказать, — негромко рассмеялся боцман. — Но «Каммориста» сейчас должна быть в порту Алвасете, а не в море. Понятно?

Дик вытаращил глаза. Так Альмейда и Ворон угнали корабль? Военный фрегат вышел в море без ведома адмирала Талига! И Первого маршала тоже.

— Понятно, — выдавил он.

На языке крутились еще десятки вопросов, но над палубой снова раздался голос Альмейды:

— И последнее. Многие из вас наверняка хотели бы знать, сколько продлится наше плавание. Я не могу вам этого сказать. Призраки весьма капризны и не появляются по приказу, но даю вам слово, что не намерен позволить этому призраку исчезнуть без следа. Вперед, друзья мои! К победе! 

Один из висевших на мачте матросов завопил: «Вива Кэналлоа!», нестройный хор голосов тут же подхватил боевой клич, и вскоре охваченная ликованием толпа уже орала вовсю. Казалось невозможным, чтобы кто-то смог перекричать такой шум, однако Альмейде это удалось.

— Конрайо! — взревел он и махнул рукой. Двое матросов тут же полезли вверх. Задрав голову, через несколько мгновений Дик увидел, как в небо взметнулся алый флаг, рассеченный молнией. 

***

Каюта боцмана оказалась маленькой и тесной, а когда в углу появилась еще одна раскладная койка, стала еще меньше. Вдвоем здесь едва можно было повернуться, и, посчитав недостойным стоять, как цапля, на одной ноге, Дик просто уселся на свое место в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений. Он все еще разглядывал кое-как развешанные на стенах морские карты и не особенно удачные рисунки, когда Фернан выудил из-под своей кровати пыльную бутыль и с громким хлопком вытянул пробку. 

— Рано сел, — заметил Фернан, отхлебнув прямо из горлышка. — Работы полно. 

Он говорил на талиг почти без акцента, хотя имя и смуглое, обветренное лицо выдавало в нем чистокровного уроженца Марикьяры. На вид боцману было около пятидесяти, но плотная, коренастая фигура казалась еще крепкой и сильной, а седина в волосах вполне могла появиться от участия в морских сражениях. Судя по тонкому шраму над кустистой правой бровью, Фернандо Варгас от врага не прятался, и Дик тут же решил при случае расспросить его о боевом прошлом.

Отставив бутылку, Фернан обернулся: 

— На кораблях ходил раньше?

— Нет... — Дик замялся. Как нужно обращаться к боцману? Не «сударем» же его звать... — Нет, эр Варгас.

— Эр? — тот ухмыльнулся, обнажив неровные желтоватые зубы. — Какой, к Леворукому, я тебе эр, Рико? Хватит и Фернана. Меня уж лет двадцать по-другому никто не зовет.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Дик.

— Дело, — кивнул боцман. — Так ты, выходит, нортеньо?

— Что?

— Северянин, — пояснил Фернан. — Родом откуда?

— Из Надора. 

Боцман покачал головой — то ли уважительно, то ли признавая огромное расстояние, разделявшее море и горы. 

— Далеко... А сюда-то как попал? По службе или так, путешествуешь?

Вспомнив об отведенной ему участи заложника, Дик слегка поморщился: 

— По службе.

— Значит, послужим. Нам бы только кошкин капер отыскать, а там и послужим... Капитан свое дело знает, да и мы не оплошаем.

Сдерживать любопытство дальше Дик был не в силах. 

— Фернан, а что собирается делать Альмейда?

— Капитан Альмейда, — поправил его боцман. — По правде сказать, я и сам толком не знаю. Выследить мы должны капер проклятый, а там — как капитан скажет. И дор Ро... господин твой, Аррохадо. 

При упоминании Ворона Дик чуть не вздрогнул. 

— Он не моряк. 

— Не моряк, — согласился Фернан. — Зато голова у него варит. Говорят, он все и придумал.

— Что придумал?

— Узнаешь, когда время придет. — По легкому раздражению в голосе боцмана Дик догадался, что тот и вправду ничего не знает. — Наше дело — паруса и пушки, а за призраками пусть гоняются капитан и соберанито. 

— А почему этот капер не поймали раньше? 

— Хитер уж больно, — недовольно проворчал Фернан. — И быстрый, как закатный ветер, чтоб его... — Он еще раз глотнул из бутыли и заткнул ее пробкой, с силой хлопнув сверху ладонью. — Ладно, нортеньо, нечего рассиживаться. Пойдем, покажу тебе корабль, пока время есть... А то спутаешь камбуз с баком и помрешь с голоду.

Дик ничего не понял, но переспрашивать не стал. Если уж несколько сотен кэналлийцев разучили эти названия, граф Горик справится и подавно. Он сбросил душный камзол и, по примеру других моряков оставшись в рубашке, выскользнул из каюты.

Солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень и ослепительным шаром висело точно над носовой частью корабля. Дик зажмурился, и тут же услыхал рядом смех боцмана. 

— Привыкай. Тут солнце не такое, как у вас на севере: если голову не прикрыть — вмиг сгоришь. — Фернан протянул Дику неизвестно откуда добытую косынку. — Повяжи.

Подвязывать волосы, как кэналлийские моряки?! Этого еще не хватало!

— Не нужно...

— Юнга!

Подавив унылый вздох, Дик подчинился. За время учебы в Лаик и пребывания в Кэналлоа волосы отросли, и, пока он возился, запихивая их под косынку, руки начали затекать. Фернан с ухмылкой наблюдал за его мучениями, затем наконец не выдержал и помог справиться с непокорной тканью. Затянув крепкий узел, он удовлетворенно крякнул и скомандовал:

— За мной.

Уверенно ступая по раскачивающейся палубе, Фернан направился в носовую часть судна. При каждом шаге его ноги словно прирастали к деревянному настилу, и, наблюдая за широкой походкой боцмана, Дик невольно задумался, за сколько лет можно научиться так твердо держать равновесие. Сам он несколько раз едва не упал с непривычки и, оказавшись возле ограждения, тут же с облегчением вцепился в него обеими руками. 

Натянутые на выдающейся вперед наклонной мачте косые паруса хлопали на ветру. Слегка перегнувшись за борт, Дик увидел прилепившуюся под ней фигуру. Выточенная из дерева и выкрашенная в золото скульптура изображала мужчину с раскинутыми в стороны крыльями вместо рук и гордо поднятой головой. Эврот — астэра Ветра — хранил спокойное и уверенное выражение на неподвижном лице, а телом словно рвался вперед, стремясь обогнать корабль. 

Дик окинул взглядом расстилавшийся перед глазами водный простор. Небо по-прежнему было ясным и таким синим, что у горизонта почти сливалось с водой, и от этой завораживающей бесконечности захватывало дух. 

— Не туда смотришь, — хмыкнул Фернан, откуда-то возникший рядом. — Вон куда надо смотреть. 

Он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, и Дик покорно обернулся. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он изо всех сил напряг зрение и наконец с трудом различил неясные очертания суши, неопределенной серой громадой возвышавшейся над морем.

— Багряные земли, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Фернан и удовлетворенно качнул головой. — Бывал там?

— Нет. А вы?

Боцман кивнул:

— Был раз. Давно, еще в молодости. Тогда мориски еще пускали к себе чужестранцев.

Фернан умолк, и Дик снова посмотрел вдаль. Неведомые земли загадочным образом притягивали взгляд, и, хотя от берега их отделяли десятки хорн, ему казалось, что он чувствует запах дыма и благовоний и даже различает узкие извилистые улицы и невысокие строения с округлыми крышами. Разыгравшееся воображение тут же показало ему и людей в замысловатых одеяниях, укрывающихся от палящего солнца в тени раскидистых деревьев с толстыми стволами, покрытыми похожей на панцирь корой, нагруженных поклажей ослов и шумный базар, где от многоцветья красок рябило в глазах. Протирая штаны над книгами по землеописанию, Дик не мог и представить, что когда-нибудь окажется так близко от чужих берегов, и, хотя целью «Каммористы» были вовсе не они, сама мысль о возможности увидеть мир своими глазами наполняла его радостью, а предвкушение приключений заставляло сердце биться чаще.

Холодный Надор, Оллария и Фабианов день остались так далеко позади, словно всю прошлую жизнь и это сумасшедшее лето разделяли не два месяца, а по меньшей мере год. Все воспоминания потускнели, как старые фрески в родовой часовне, и сейчас, стоя на палубе рассекающего волны корабля, Дик уже не жалел ни о клятве, ни о своей вынужденной участи заложника чужих интриг. Он вряд ли решился бы признаться в этом вслух — для Человека Чести служба в столице была бы почетней, — но про себя не мог не признать, что ему повезло. Здесь точно будет интереснее, а Ворона можно и потерпеть. 

Порыв ветра бросил в лицо соленые морские брызги, но Дик даже не сделал движения, чтобы смахнуть их. Все здесь казалось настоящим: и море, и отважные люди, не раздумывая пустившиеся навстречу опасности по одному слову безумного кэналлийца. Удастся ли маркизу Алвасете осуществить свой план? Дик вспомнил пламенную речь Альмейды, горящие от восторга глаза и офицеров, и матросов... Четыре сотни человек свято верили в свою удачу, а значит, поверит в нее и Ричард Окделл. 

Он поправил на голове косынку и улыбнулся.

_TBC_


End file.
